Red Cloud Kunoichi
by iRibbon
Summary: Itachi and Sakura have been together for a while, Sakura is part of the Akatsuki and everyone accepts her. Until one night when her and Itachi bring life to others. Sasuke becomes angry and hates Itachi more than ever. [ItaxSaku] Enjoy!
1. Red Cloud Kunoichi

It has been years since Sasuke has left the village 4 years to be exact though not many have forgotten him.

(Most of you must know who I am talking about right???) After these four years of being with Orochimaru Sasuke has gotten very tired of his acts, as well Orochimaru has not been a great help to Sasuke he mostly trained on his own. So he decided he needed his once trusted village to join him and defeat the dreaded Orochimaru before he continues the last great war of the ninja.

"Hurry up un." Deidara yelled to a suspected someone who he usually never dares to yell at " That damn village is far away un, and I want to get the legendary sake! You and I both know that there sake is the best around un"

Apparently there were good reasons why he didn't dare to yell at her and once again he was reminded why, right after he gave his last command a kunai was sent straight to his chest it was too fast for the human eye to see so obviously he got hit. So much for being an Akatsuki member.

" That hurt un! Why do you always have to be so violent un" Deidara yelled as he was trying to pull the kunai out of his chest.

Then a strange figure was coming down the steps saying

" It was suppose to hurt baka, and we are ninja were supposed to be violent (no duh!)" Said the figure

" Sorry Sakura un. Where's Itachi isn't he supposed to follow you to every location un" Deidara was punched in the head for saying such a idiotic thing " WHAT THE HELL!! Un WHY DO YOU HIT ME! Un"

" Because you're the only one who's being a baka" Sakura said

" I am smart if you haven't noticed un" Deidara tried to regain his pride

-" Then you must have become a baka over night, baka"

-"Where do you get this attitude from un?"

-"I thought you wanted to get sake not talk about how much you are a baka and where I got my attitude from"

-' Girls, why did Itachi have to bring her here before she was here it was at least peaceful in a way, now with her here all I do is baby sit and get hurt un' Thought Deidara

Now Sakura had joined the Akatsuki reason being for her arrival was because after one year of Sasuke Uchiha abandoning the village she pretty much gave up on him and decided to just move on. Though her efforts were worthless all she did was drain her sorrows by training until she had nothing left. Itachi had been watching her for quite a while and was interested in her talents. He told her that he would train her and give her more power than she could ever desire, though in return she would have to do the same as his brother and abandon the village as well, she would have to do as he says. She would be his possession and only his and if she ever disobeyed him he said he would punish her in all ways that she could never let her self have self respect for anyone even herself. She agreed and fled with him and for three years she has been in the Akatsuki. Her village has classified her as a missing nin though they have no idea what so ever that she has joined Itachi and the Akatsuki.

After Deidara was finished saying some idiotic things and getting a few bangs in the head by Sakura, Itachi came down he always had that stoic look on his face, so you never knew what he was thinking though his crimson red eyes did terrify most Akatsuki members though not Sakura. Actually her seeing them was usually the only things that would help her get through certain situations.

" So you finally came down un" Deidara said " What you do last night cause Kisame snored so loud I didn't hear a thing un"

Itachi just ignored his troublesome member and sat on the chair, most of the time he would just stare at something though that morning his eyes roamed around the room as if there was something on his mind.

Deidara pouted but he knew Itachi wouldn't say anything to Deidara Itachi only used a small vocabulary or none at all. " Maybe you can tell me Sakura un."

-" Drop dead"

-"You want me to die un."

-"If it will make you shut up"

-"Fine be that way un." Deidara stated " Itachi are you sure that the village hidden in the leaves is the right place to go un. I mean Sakura isn't that where you come from un. Wouldn't it be weird to you to go back un?" (Deidara asks too many questions)

" You don't even know the exact reason why were going to that village fool, stop asking questions that you know we wont answer" Itachi said coolly

"Exactly as Itachi said, as well I could care less if I go to that village, besides even if people do recognize me and want to tell the hokage, ill kill them before they can take another breathe" Sakura said that and threw her Akatsuki cloak over her uniform. Itachi and Deidara already had their cloaks on and before you could blink they were already running on the treetops.

" If we keep up with this speed un. We should reach that village in exactly a day un" Deidara said while staying in front. Sakura was in the middle and Itachi behind. Itachi isn't slow but he always watched Sakura he was usually more concerned about her than even himself. So he always kept a eye out for any attacks that mite come her way.

8 hours of none stop running…(to me it looks like hopping but that's just me), and Deidara being stupid and Itachi being cool and Sakura being herself though more mean and violent


	2. Uchihas never forget new born

It was already nightfall and Itachi told his team to stop at a ground for that night. He ordered Deidara to collect firewood and for Sakura to get some food if she could find any. Itachi was going to set up the tents usually it was Sakura's job but he decided he was going to take that job from her today. While Sakura was looking for food she found a small river with a waterfall feeding it water it was crystal clear and you see the water sparkle in the moonlight. Sakura thought it was absolutely magnificent and decided to catch the fish first then take a soak for herself, besides she never has had been in a river for a long time the Akatsuki members aren't very environmental. (neither am I :P dun hate)

Deidara finally came back with the wood and Itachi already set up the tents there were only two Deidara slept in one and Sakura and Itachi slept in the other. Yes. Sakura and Itachi sleep together not only in the tent but at the Akatsuki base as well. It's a mystery to all the Akatsuki members but Sakura and Itachi on what happens in that room. Some say the Fuck ever night and some say nothing happens at all. It was already an hour and Sakura hadn't come back yet with the food nor herself so Itachi ordered Deidara to start a fire and he would go in search for Sakura.

When he reached the river he couldn't believe is eyes, she was bathing! And he was looking no more like staring in awe!!! She was like an water goddess to his eyes she twirled around and concentrated Chakura to her hands for the water to spin around her body. The moon also gave affect to the beautiful maiden she seemed as if she was glowing with beauty. Itachi smirked and walked out of the shadows and look at Sakura she took a while to notice that he was staring and then she just stood there.

"Why do you never do that when im around" Itachi said that with a stoic face, though Sakura knew what he was true desire was he wanted to see, feel, observe more and more every time he glanced at her.

" I u-uh uh umm-" She was cut off when Itachi was next to her in the river he put her Akatsuki cloak around her and picked her up bridal style. " We will continue this after dinner" he said that with a grin Sakura in her whole time being with Itachi had never witnessed that grin and she was actually looking forward to what was going to happen next.

After long talks with Deidara and eating there food Itachi and Sakura were staring straight into the fire place. Deidara eventually got bored and went straight to the tent. After Deidara left Itachi followed Sakura to the river once more. Sakura sat by the river bank this time and stared at the moon.

" Wow moon, how can you be so pretty and always be there and never change you seem to become more beautiful each time I see you" Said Sakura to herself she then noticed a figure sit next to her

"I ask that question to myself a lot as well Sakura, though its usually not the moon its you" He smirked

Sakura blushed at what Itachi said then felt warm arms grasp her waist and pull her towards them. She looked up and saw Itachi leaning his head on her.

" Why do you always get so nervous around me Sakura? im not that bad am I?" With that Itachi forced him and Sakura down into the grass as he rolled onto of her she just lay as if she had predicted this was going to happen.

" You're a S-class criminal, you killed your clan, you drive your brother insane, you never have a different attitude and you punish me every day. But no Itachi-sama I don't think your bad, I think your-" Sakura was cut off by Itachi's kiss it was pleasing and satisfying, yet not satisfying enough. Itachi pulled back and looked at Sakura in the eyes

" What do you think I am Sakura?" Ask Itachi and his red sharingan eyes just melted Sakura, she put her arms around his neck " I think that your just Dangerous and I know that, that kiss wasent your best I want your best Itachi-kun" With that Sakura Kissed him right on the lips, he was pleased but he she did say she wanted more so, he bit her lower lip he could feel her tighten the grip she had on his neck but she opened her mouth anyway, he explored her inside mouth. He just loved the way she tasted, he began kissing her neck. Though she stopped him to say something " He's a boy and he's coming tonight" She was smiling with excitement. Itachi's eyes widened but became a stoic face after. " tonight is perfect" he kissed her one last time on the forehead and got off her, he stood up and lent a hand to HIS Sakura she gracefully took her hand and led him to the tent where they all would all have a peaceful night sleep…or so they thought.

After 3 hours of sleeping for the young Sakura she woke up and signaled Itachi to leave the tent, usually he would give her a glare and force her to shut up and not let him leave, but he knew she had a very good reason. The reason being she was going to give birth to his son and Itachi wanted to protect her, so he sat outside the tent awaiting for any predator or a enemy if there were any. Just then Itachi felt a Chakura signal and stood up, he still had his stoic face on but he knew that this was a large Chakura holder.

"Whats inside the tent" A figure appeared from behind a tree in front of the tent

Itachi smirked " If I told you, you wouldn't care'

"What are you saying is it something I know very well" Said the figure

" You can say that, though I know her better" Itachi took out his Katana

" Her, what are you talking about Itachi" Sasuke showed his face. He was still working for Orochimaru though he wanted to kill his brother before he went back to his village once again. " Itachi, who is inside the tent, if you don't tell me I will kill whoever is inside the tent with my Chidori. Sasuke began taking out his katana, but was stopped by a person walking out of the tent with an Akatsuki uniform.

"Itachi-san what's going on?" Said the womanly figure, Sasuke recognized her voice but he couldn't decipher who it was. She sounded sweet, happy, and beautiful.

" Sakura get back into the tent, I don't want you to see this" Itachi said concerned

" What is it Itachi-san, what's wrong?" Before she could say anything more she was stopped when someone said her name. She looked up and her eyes widened.

"Sakura?? Is that really you?" Said Sasuke a little surprised of the women he had now fallen in love with, with the person he hated most. " What are you doing with Itachi!" Sasukes voice became angry when he asked Sakura that question. Then he noticed her Akatsuki cloak had moved " What's inside your uniform" Sasukes eyes narrowed he had no idea what was going to be expected. Though Sakura couldn't speak for herself, the thing that was inside her clock moved the covers from there face, and revealed himself. IT WAS A CHILD! A baby for that matter. He had Black hair and Bright emerald eyes. He squirmed inside his mother arms, though became cold and tried reaching for the covers of his mothers Akatsuki cloak again.

Sasuke's eyes widened, but became angry he glared at Itachi and went for the attack. Itachi of course blocked his brothers attack. It became a vigorous battle between the two Uchiha brothers. Sakura stood there and saw her two lovers fight.

"Sakura do you think this is funny, how can you be with Itachi. That child better not be his!" Sasuke said as while holding his brother back with his katana. Itachi smirked at this " too bad brother she's taken, notice the ring on her finger and the child in her arms, all a contribution from me, not anyone else me the person you despise the most."

Sasuke became more furious than ever before, and his katana began becoming into a flame sword of some sort. Itachi took his Katana with both hands and focused his Chidori into his katana. " Ryu Uchiha." Sakura was surprised on what he said

"What? Itachi-san" asked Sakura

"The infants name is going to be Ryu Uchiha. Now go! I don't want you and Ryu to see this" Sakura nodded and started running towards a forest. Though she stopped when she was a good distance from the two Uchiha's. She looked back and saw a bright light. She covered her eye's and looked down at her new born son. He was sound asleep. She gave her bright smile to her son, and was then picked up by someone. IT WAS ITACHI. " you survived Itachi-san." She asked Itachi while being carried by her love.

"Barely, are you two ok" Itachi asked this but didn't bother to look at his wife or son. He kept his eyes forward.

"Im glad you survived" She smiled, he noticed this and smirked

" He's still alive, though when we get back to the Akatsuki base. I want you to be with our son at all times possible. If anything happens to Ryu or you I will never forgive myself" Itachi had a sound of sadness within his voice, though kept his same stoic face plastered on his face.

" What about the mission" Sakura asked

"Your life is more important than an idiotic mission" Itachi Stated. He continued to carry Sakura in his arms until they arrived at the base.

Once the Uchiha's reached the Akatsuki base, Itachi let Sakura down. Ryu had now fallen asleep, he was adorable to Sakura's eyes. Itachi went into the kitchen and threw an apple for Sakura. Of course she caught it without effort, but seemed to have stopped before she took a bite from her snack. " Deidara will take care of him, when were gone." Sakura looked up at Itachi with a confused face, what did he Itachi mean? Deidara will take care of who?

" Im sorry Itachi-san I do not understand what you are telling me" Said stated and took another bite of her apple.

" I mean we are going to continue the mission, but were not going to take Ryu with us it will be to much of a risk to take him with us. We wont be gone for long at the minimum 2 days." Itachi said and couldn't help to look down at his son, he was pleased with the results; the boy already had muscles, and seemed to already complete tasks on his own. When he was cold he took Sakura's cloak and threw it over himself to rise the heat on his body again. Itachi was also pleased that he was quiet, he hardly had said or more like made a sound. ( babies cant really talk so they make sounds XD ) Sakura nodded and said " So were going to leave tomorrow and leave Ryu with Deidara?" Itachi nodded "Does Deidara have any expirence with children?" Itachi shrugged " Then how can we trust him?" Sakura asked

"That blonde haired baka is a child himself if he is as good as acting like a child as he is taking care of children, then he should be fine to watch a child that mostly sleeps." Itachi Stated ( lol he said baka :P) " As well if that idiot does the wrong thing then he will get worried and fix the problem, that idiot is more scared of me than he is of all the Akatsuki members put together." Sakura giggled she loved Itachi he always knew how to make her laugh. Itachi smirked and headed up a staircase.

" I will tell Deidara about his future babysitting career, you go to our room and sleep" Itachi stated that and continued walking up the stairs. Sakura took one last bite off her apple and threw it into the garbage, perfect aim of course. While Itachi went to another room to inform his future babysitter about his new career.


	3. Babysitting and Uchiha's

Itachi walked in Deidara's room and let himself take a seat on a chair that looked like it wasent in its best condition. Itachi kept his stoic face plastered on and seemed it wasent going to change anytime soon.

" Deidara do you enjoy working for the Akatsuki?" Itachi asked hardly interested in there stupid talk.

"uh…" Deidara had nothing more to say so he had to talk to himself that was inside his head ( ok so he's thinking :P I wanted it to sound smart ok…yes I know im a baka --) ' Itachi is scaring me now…ok I like working in the Akatsuki but im terrified of him…god how can him and Sakura be so umm nice to each other' Deidara thought

" I came here to discuss with you something Deidara so sit down" Itachi said showing a hand signaling Deidara to sit down.

' oh my god what does he want to talk about…maybe hes gonna be nicer from now on…maybe hes gonna murder me cause I am not worthy…or does he know that I took his pie that Sakura made him last week…' Deidara was panicking in his thoughts. Itachi just sat there and cocked an eyebrow cause his baka teammate was sweating and freaking out.

" first of all…do u have any expirence with children Deidara" Itachi looked straight forward at Deidara. Deidara shivered and couldn't help but to tell a lie.

" Yes of course Itachi! I had my own kid you know and um-mm u-uhhh My wife killed him and well yea she died in the progress." "As well now don't go think my kid died because of me its because she was a wacko! "( lol that's funny he said Wacko XD) "To tell you the truth my kid adored me and I have real good expirence with any kid that comes my way" Itachi cocked his eyebrow once again. All he needed to know what if he could take care of a kid… not his whole life story

"Good then. Deidara your not going to watch Sakura anymore. You do not have to so called baby sit her anymore." Itachi stated and stood from his chair.

" What really are you serious un!?!?!"

"Of course when have I ever lied"

"u-uh…I cant think of a time ARIGATO ITACHI! un"

" don't thank me"

"What? Why not? I don't have to baby sit anymore un!"

"Oh really now. You may not be baby sitting Sakura. But you are babysitting Ryu." Itachi walked out the door and turned his head over his shoulder to say one last thing "That's not a problem is it Deidara?" Deidara shivered and shook his head

"Good" Itachi walked out of his room to leave Deidara. Though once Itachi closed the door Itachi fell to the floor and began letting anime tears fall from his eyes. ' I have no idea how to take care of kids un! Who am I kidding I have no idea how to even take care of myself! This sucks un! ' Deidara thought

'Wait a minute all that kid does is sleep and I haven't seen him do much rather than that un. HAHA! There's the solution. Just feed him! Put him to sleep and your done un!' Deidara thought before he said outloud

" THIS IS GONNA BE WAY EASIER! PIECE OF CAKE! Un." Deidara stood up and began punching the air ( ok Deidara don't get so worked up…Doesn't he remind you all of Naruto? I would Wright believe it but then again that's Naruto's line :P)

Just then Sakura walked in. She stared at Deidara with a 'o.o ' look. Deidara shook her hand with a high level of enthusiasm. " THANK-YOU THANK-YOU THANK-YOU!!!! HAHA! IM FINALLY GETTING IT EASY! DEIDARA BOY YOUR HAVING LADY LUCK ON YOUR SIDE TODAY! Un" Sakura covered her ears with her hands and once Deidara was done with his little party she punched him in the head.

"Baka."

"Gomen Sakura! Un. But I finally get it easy! Un."

" Good for you. Now do the laundry Itachi's orders."

" But that's your job! Un!"

" Just the right reason for you to do it"

" This is what I call child labor! Un!"

" Oh so you finally figured out which level of human you truly are. I am proud of you Deidara. Now do the laundry" Sakura ordered Deidara and walked out the room " Wait! Un" Sakura turned her head " Now what baka."

"Sorry Sakura! Un. But when are you and Itachi heading on your mission. I mean I have to baby sit your kid and um I wondered when do I start? Un" Asked Deidara not realizing that Ryu was already placed into his arms. Deidara sweat dropped 'Guess that means now..' Deidara thought and took a quick glance at Ryu. He was adorable now to Deidara's eyes, he was sleeping peaceful. Deidara watched his chest lift and fall each time he inhaled and exhaled. Just then Ryu shot his eyes right open, and scary enough Ryu Glared at Deidara! Deidara shivered. ' This damn kid looks exactly like Itachi when he gets pissed off' Deidara thought dropping the kid. Ryu began crying.

"KASO! Please stop crying. Un! PLEASE!" No help Ryu just kept crying. Deidara began to tremble in fear imagining what Itachi and Sakura were going to do to him when they found out that he dropped their kid, and made him cry. Deidara did the only thing he could do and put the kid in the closet. He heard crying though it was faint. He quickly realized this would get him in more trouble than ever and grabbed Ryu and took him out of the closet. Ryu looked up at Deidara and began to laugh at his stupidity.

" THIS ISNT FUNNY Un!" Deidara glared at the kid who started stretching it's arms towards Deidara. Ryu began pulling Deidara's long blonde hair. Of course hurting Deidara.

" OWW THAT HURTS! Un. Damn kid let go of my hair! Un" Deidara then made a o.O face and realized kids his age couldn't talk never the less understand English.

" This is just perfect! Un. Sakura is totally going to pay for this! Un!!!

Itachi and Sakura

Walking through the Kohona village was one person. Though if u looked closely it was two. Itachi was hiding Sakura under his Akatsuki cloak. She was quite close to him, meaning that if anyone would to see them, they would definitely see that they were together…but they would be killed right after words. Itachi kept his face forward and time to time look down to Sakura.

'She defiantly looks a lot different with Ryu out of her stomach' Itachi thought but his thoughts were interrupted by ANUBU Ops who were pointed there katana's straight at Sakura.

One ANUBU Op said " Why is Sakura Haruno in your presence?" The ANUBU Op glared at Itachi then looked at Sakura " Sakura Haruno why are you with him? And are you returning back to the village?"

Sakura looked away then looked back at the Anubu Op with only kill in her eyes. The Anubu took one step back, but before he could take another he was laying on the floor in a pool of blood. Sakura began closing her mini tessan though was stopped by another Anubu Op who was going to attack her. She unraveled herself from Itachi's Akatsuki cloak and threw a wind blast from her mini tessan which actually was not a wind blast but a few kunais with bombs attached to them. She began to run with Itachi following her. ( here comes the hopping again lol) She stopped at the mural of the four Hokages and began to cry.

"I-I can b-believe i-I just killed them" She said that while sobbing. Itachi stepped behind her

" You can cry later, we need to-" Itachi was stopped by Sakura's hug she cried her eyes out onto his shirt. Itachi stood there and began wrapping his arms around her small frame.

" Sakura I have never seen you cry before. Stop before I have the will to go back to the Akatsuki base without our mission completed"

" I didn't want to kill them, but I am so used to protecting myself because when Ryu was with me and I couldn't help it. If anyone who is a stranger comes in my path I throw an attack. Why?"

" Sakura. Don't blame yourself and if you didn't gain that reaction when you had Ryu then Ryu wouldn't have turned out as he is now." Itachi pulled her closer towards him " Do not shun yourself Sakura. I cannot begin to think of how much you mean to me. Please don't let me start think how much I love you. It would take me to long to calculate." Itachi made Sakura look into his crimson red eyes " And the reason why you kill them is because you don't want anything to corrupt your life again. You are in the Akatsuki now and your with me, I wont be like Sasuke I wont forget or leave you." Sakura began to sob hearing Sasuke's name was painful.

" Ill get the scrolls stay here. And do not go wondering off somewhere" Itachi ordered her and disappeared in a instant. Sakura sat on the railing of the Hokage's tower awaiting for her husband. She sighed and thought ' What would have happened if I had stayed in the Kohona' she breathed in the sweet smell of the cherry blossom trees that have given the wind a soothing smell. She looked at the Kohona village and a tear ran down her face. She wiped her tear off and smiled

' Life is better the way it is now. If I had stayed in the Kohona I would have never been as proud of myself, the Akatsuki is a place where I can live with no complaints.'

She began swinging her feet back and fourth like a young school girl. The wind blew her hair away from her face and showed her now perfect body. She had definitely changed over the years. She sighed and turned her body the opposite way she was facing.

" What do you want."

Sasukes-woman: ok its not that long of a chapter but I was blanking out on what to write. I have a idea but I am going think more about it so I wont be blanking out on what to write next. :P smart eh?

Sasuke: I have no idea why I am not in this story

Sasukes-woman: OO I am sorry baby! o.O' issues much…

Sasuke: what did u say??

Sasukes-woman: Noting and besides I can make you do anything :P I am the author after all

Sasuke: ok w,e

Itachi: your both as idiotic as Deidara

Deidara: Im not that stupid Itachi. Un.

Itachi: why do you say 'Un' after all your sentences

Deidara: it was how I was raised

Itachi: yea badly

Deidara: hey look at your kid! Man that kid has real Issues!

Itachi: -evil death glare- What did u say about Ryu?!?

Deidara: that he is the best child in the world…

Itachi: thought so

RR! Please review and tell me what you think of this story o.O come to think of it I should ask my friends to read it and tell me. But oh well I need total strangers opnions as well –grin- OK next chapter will be up 2morrow or the day after meaning Tues or Wed. And hey maybe even another today if im real bored tonight :P. Ok BYE READ AND REVIEW !!!


	4. Since youve been gone

**Hey Guys OMG I am so sorry I didn't update soon, one of my family members passed away on the day I said I was going to write a new chapter! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! I can say that forever and hope for you guys to forgive me. Thank you to all the people who reviewed you all are on my Nice people list –smiles-. Anyway I made this chapter a lot longer than the others so it wouldn't die from the mean thoughts you guys will have against me. As well I read a few Fan fictions so I have plenty of idea's.**

**All right screw all this and read my story :P Sasukes-woman**

**_Disclaimer: I own the plot and the original characters. The Songs are owned by the singers/bands. The Naruto characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. And the reviews are owned by you. On ward to the story…._**

' Life is better the way it is now. If I had stayed in the Kohona I would have never been as proud of myself, the Akatsuki is a place where I can live with no complaints.'

She began swinging her feet back and fourth like a young school girl. The wind blew her hair away from her face and showed her now perfect body. She had definitely changed over the years. She sighed and turned her body the opposite way she was facing.

" What do you want."

**Chapter 4: Since you've been gone**

**Song: Since you've been gone**

**Singer: Kelly Clarkson**

Here's the thing  
We started out friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah, Yeah  
Since you've been gone

"What do you want." She sighed waiting for a reply, After a few moments of silence she took out her kunai from her pocket and placed it into the palm of her hand in front of her to be able to attack/defense herself from her opponent.

You're dedicated,  
You took the time  
Wasn't long 'till I called you mine  
Yeah, Yeah  
Since you've been gone

"I am not looking for a fight Sakura." Said the figure who walked into the light of the moon, showing Sasuke with a look of hatred within his sharingan eyes. "Why? How? Those are all I want to hear from you the answers for those questions Sakura." Sasuke said beginning to walk up to her. Sakura leaped off the railing into a standing position awaiting his questions, she gave a stern look towards him. She smirk crept up her lips for a moment though she began to withdraw it into a stoic look once again.

And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I picture me with you  
That's all you ever hear me say

Why and How. Those were the questions he was awaiting to be answered. As she did not know he wanted to see her again and not forget her. He had already shattered her heart though, it seemed she had no feeling towards him anymore and this hurt him. He did not show the lack of hatred on the outside, though deep inside his cold heart. Was a place for Sakura and at this moment it was being clouded up by the hatred of her being with his murderer brother Itachi. Itachi was the only thing now standing in his way for living a peaceful life, and he couldn't help but to think love as well. Yes. He loved Haruno Sakura well we should say Uchiha Sakura.

But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah Yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since you've been gone

" How and Why are not questions Sasuke" Said Sakura in a mocking tone " If you want to ask me a complete question then share. Otherwise stop wasting my time Uchiha." Sasuke was taken back by her response though a smirk approached his face.

How can I put it?  
You put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah Yeah  
Since you've been gone

" I wouldn't call me Uchiha. As I last recalled you were an a Uchiha as well" Sasuke's smirk began to grow wider, as he began to walk towards her. Her Kunai still in her hand she pulled it behind her back so he was unable to see it.

How come I never hear you say,  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way

"Just ask me the questions." Sakura said in a serious tone she knew Itachi was on his way back to her, so she wanted to break part with Sasuke before he was to the midst's of his death. Sasuke sighed and began to talk only to nearer Sakura with his grin plastered on his face.

But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Oh Yeah Yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get... I get what I want..(Since you've been gone)

"Why did you follow Itachi." Sasuke Said his grin still on his face. Though he was beginning to frown his eyebrows showing anger with pronouncing his older brothers name. He hated saying his brothers it just brought back horrid memories about the massacre. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a female begin to talk.

" I did not follow him. I partnered with him on my own free will. Maybe I wouldn't have if a certain someone didn't leave the village, backstab his friends, and leave me unconscious on the bench outside the academy." Sakura said this feeling the tears well up within her eyes though she blinked them away, she was not going to show emotion towards Uchiha Sasuke ever again.

You had your chance, you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth, I just can't take it  
again and again and again and again!

" How did you bring yourself to baring his child. For as far as I can tell you gave birth to his child, and no other." Sasuke showed a look of stern and was about 2 meters away from Sakura now continuing to near her.

" That is a question I will not be forced to answer." Said Sakura

" Then tell me why Itachi" Sasuke said

Since you've been gone (Since you've been gone)  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah Yeah  
Thanks to you, (thanks to you)

" Because he thought I was something!!!" Sakura Yelled at him, and couldn't help to shed a tear. She dropped her head and shadows covered her eyes though you could still see the tears streaming down her face. " h-he thought I was something, not just a toy he could play with. He thought I was able to fight and protect others, he also told me that he saw the look of pure goal striving within me, and he could not find that in just anyone." Sakura shed another tear and continued " He was the only person he allowed me to smile, he was the first to witness a true smile." Sasuke neared her taking each word of hers through himself, he smirked and wiped her tears away from her face with his thumb.

Now I get..  
I get what I want  
since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah Yeah

"I am sorry Sakura" He whispered into her ear. Suddenly he felt a strong Chakura level behind him though before he could turn around to see who it was a fierce pain was stricken within his stomach. He looked down and saw a kunai with a cherry blossom attached to the handles grip. He looked up at the smirking Sakura, and saw her as she jumped back onto the railing.

" Lets go" Said the figure behind Sasuke

Thanks to you, Thanks to you  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know, You should know  
That I get  
I get what I want...

"Hai" the figure disappeared though Sakura stayed to say one last thing to Sasuke "I never will have true love towards Uchiha Itachi, and gomensai for your injury." He looked up to see her though she jumped backwards off the railing and saw her begin to run on top of roof tops with her partner by her side.

Since You've Been Gone  
Since You've Been Gone  
Since You've Been Gone

"Did you get the scroll?"

" Yes. What did he say"

"Nothing that interests me"

" So he loves you, Is that the reason"

"Don't talk rubbish!" She ran ahead while concentrating her Chakura to her feet so she could run up the walls of the Kohona's gates. Itachi grabbed her from behind her by waist. She gasped but sighed seeing it was Itachi's cloak that was surrounding her abdomen. " You didn't answer my question Cherry blossom." She smirked and pulled herself from his grip.

"No love isn't the reason. To tell you the truth I have no idea what the reason he talked to me, though he apologized." She turned around and gave him a heart warming smile. "Now lets get back to Ryu." Itachi nodded and they both began to walk to the Akatsuki base.

Sasuke stared at the direction that Sakura and Itachi ran. He held his smirk on his face and thought ' and to think if I just had stayed in the Kohona I would be taking Itachi's place, and have her as my partner in life. Next time we meet Itachi we will have a duel for her love, and I swear on my life as an Uchiha I will avenge there deaths by killing you and rebuilding my clan with Sakura.'

Sasuke pulled the Kunai out of his abdomen and stared at his blood dripping from the spear. His eyes were pulled towards the pink colored cherry blossoms that were being pushed leftwards from the pressure of the breeze.

Sasuke picked the flower off the kunai and stared at in more intently. He kissed one of the petals and let it go he watched as it danced through the breeze with his thoughts on concentrated on one person. The person who was going to help him rebuild his clan. The person who was going to bring him happiness. The person who he had left at a young age. "Sakura…"

When Sakura and Itachi arrived at the Akatsuki there hands were clasped with one another with pure love flowing within them. They walked upstairs into there room only to see Deidara threatening the kid about eating an apple.

" Look. Un if you eat the apple you will be able to become full, and you wont have to worry about hunger un, and I showed you 4 times how to eat an apple. Un! " "SO FOR THE LOVE OF GOD EAT THE DAMN APPLE. Un! This bright green apple you put into your mouth and you eat it. Un. No complaining. Un!" Deidara sent his attention to his team leaders only seeing them sweat drop. " Itachi he wont eat I tried trust me I tried. Un. BUT HE WILL NOT EAT!"

"Deidara you realize that Ryu cant eat an apple, he doesn't have teeth" ( A/N No Duh! Deidara is a real idiot.) Sakura said sighing and taking Ryu from Deidara's arms. Ryu hugged his mothers cloak and smiled. She returned the smile and kissed him on the forehead. " How's little Ryu Uchiha" Ryu just giggled and began to play with her necklace with the Uchiha symbol carved within it. "Good I see."

Itachi smirked and then looked at Deidara "You're a real baka. What did you do to my child"

"Nothing. Un"

" Better not be lying to me Deidara" Deidara shivered but recomposed his posture.

"Like I said Un. Nothing happened I did everything but feed him. Un" Itachi glared at Deidara and looked back at Ryu who fell fast asleep In Sakura's arms 'He definitely has a liking to her, that's a good thing' Itachi thought while pulling Deidara out of the room

" Where are you going Itachi-san"

"Me and Deidara are training, don't mind us you two go to sleep" Sakura nodded "Hai" Itachi kept his stoic face plastered on his face though Sakura knew he was smirking maybe even smiling inside. Itachi walked out of the room and left Sakura alone with Ryu.

She looked down at Ryu and smiled at his sleeping figure. And she began to talk to her son though he was asleep "This is exactly how Sasuke and Itachi's mother must have felt when she had them in her arms." She smiled to herself and lied on her back looking out of the bed room window.

"Even though I love Itachi I feel as though I do not truly love him. I have all these mixed emotions within me and I have no idea how to express them, only thing is I have only gained these mixed emotions after I saw…Sasuke…" She hugged her son who was hiding beneath the covers of his mothers cloak, and she could feel the warmth of his body become more comforting once she hugged him.

"When you grow up you will probably meet him, his name is Sasuke Uchiha and to tell you the truth he is exactly like your dad, and then he is not at all." She sighed with great relief finally sharing what she was thinking to someone. "They are brothers your dad and him though your dad has the upper hand in age and strength. Don't forget that your dad risked his life to protect you when you were born." She looked at the clouds outside pass by the moon and she breathed in the fresh winter air.

"Ryu if you ever fall in love with a girl and you want them to be with you until the end of time. Do not forget if you truly become a couple, always tell her you love her." She noticed her sons eyes flutter open and then look straight up at her. She smiled at him and stood up with him still In her arms. She opened the window which had a balcony leading forward from it. She jumped over the window ledge and stood on the balcony. Only to see a full grown Cherry Blossom tree swaying in the wind right before her eyes. She picked two flowers off the tree and placed one in her hair. She gave the other to Ryu who began to feel the soft petals with his finger tips. He smelt it and smiled, he pointed at it and then at Sakura.

She smiled "That's right my name Sakura is derived from this flower the Cherry blossom guess that's what makes me so unique having pink hair as well." She smiled and giggled knowing this was probably complete gibberish towards her son. Though she knew he would eventually understand her words but that didn't matter to her. He giggled feeling his mothers hair sway and brush against his soft skin on his neck. She moved hair piece's from her face and pulled it behind her ear.

"Remember this Ryu. Your father is probably going to tell you this countless times but I want you to hear it from me first." She sighed "Its important for you to live up to the Uchiha name, meaning you need to become one of the strongest ninja's." She smiled and look at him with sadness "I am sorry if you do not want to be a ninja I do not know that yet but, even if you do want to I am sorry me and your father and forcing you to become the best. But that's unfortunately the only way we will be sure that you will live the best life." She hugged him and shed a tear, though to her amazement he pulled back and stroked his hand across her face to wipe away the tear from her face. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek "Lets get inside before your dad gets mad that we aren't asleep yet." He pulled himself closer to her chest and fell asleep again. She jumped back through the window and shut it closed, she walked into her room and pulled the covers off the bed. She climbed in with Ryu still in her arms. She laid on her side while still hugging Ryu, she pulled the covers over them both and fell asleep along with Ryu.

Itachi was in a position that was to his amazement Deidara as well, Deidara was pinning Itachi to the wall of the Training room. Itachi had so many thoughts running through his mind that he didn't realize Deidara's attacks from the start. Itachi thought about Sakura and how she had been talking to his little brother. Sasuke. Itachi was filled with anger once he thought of his name and grabbed him from behind by the neck placing a Kunai on his neck. Deidara could feel the cold blade beginning to rip his skin. But before it left a cut Itachi pulled it back into his pouch.

"Were done here for today"

"That's it. Un"

"Yes or do you want to be killed"

"Nani (what) ? Lie (no) Itachi-sama I still wish to live. Un"

"what ever, clean up this room" Itachi stated as he left the room.

Deidara mumbled to himself "I am always pushed around, stupid Akatsuki why did I join anyway. Pft. This is easier than taking care of that damn Ryu Uchiha. He's more of a pain than 20 Itachi's in a room, and I have seen more than 20 Itachi's Damn Kid, Damn blood, Damn Itachi, Damn Akatsuki!"

Itachi walked into the bedroom of only to see his offspring and his wife sleeping together with both in each other's arms. He sat on the end of the bed and looked back while cleaning his weapons. He made the right choice on talking to Sakura and letting her become his companion.

He stopped for a while and looked back at Sakura and Ryu and noticed the Cherry blossom clipped into her hair. He looked at Ryu and saw he was hanging his tiny arms around Sakura's small neck and noticed one of his hands were clenched close while the other was only bent a little. He saw a slight color of light pink, and noticed it was a cherry blossom. He went back to cleaning his weapons and noticed the stained blood. It was Sasukes from the last battle they had, a cherry blossom flew past his face and fell onto the blood that covered the kunai's blade, he had a look of sadness plastered onto his face. And thought ' I cannot let those two be together, he already broke my cherry blossoms heart. And if her heart is broken again I will never forgive myself. I cannot let her be hurt again. He turned to Sakura and stroked his hand across her fragile face. He smiled for the first time in his life after he murdered the Uchiha clan.

"My Love for you is stronger than every person on this earth's love clamped together. I love You more than even my own mother. I will always love you, and my love is greater than My brother's and will always be." He kissed her on the forehead and fell asleep aside her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasukes-woman: As I said before Gomen for the delay on the chapter. I was thinking of you guys this whole week and decided to write a chapter. Its 11:34 pm now! So yes I took my time in writing this chapter. To me this is the best chapter its so sweet.

Sasuke: I have no idea why I am gaining these feelings for Sakura-chan after all this time

Sasukes-woman: ' well I know the exact reason –whispers- Cause I want you to love her

Inner Sasukes-woman: CHA THAT'S RIGHT SINCE IM SAKURA YOU BETTER LOVE HER!

Sasuke: what did u say??

Sasukes-woman: N-noting and besides I can make you do anything :P I am the author after all and besides since im Sasukes-woman otherwise your woman I should make you happy. NOT IN THE WRONG WAY! IM TOO YOUNG FOR THAT!

Sasuke: ok w,e…-twitch-

Itachi: your both as idiotic as Deidara, and Sasukes-woman you are really dirty minded.

Sasuke: -glare at Itachi- You took Sakura you Teme!(bastard)

Itachi: So what she loves me more, and if she hated me she would have left

Sakura: -giggles- wait…Guys please don't fight –looks concerned-

Itachi: loser

Sasuke: Teme

-Huge Teme and loser baka fight-

Sasukes-woman: Uh huh…right. Ill leave you guys.

RR! Please review and tell me what you think of this story o.O I asked some of my anime loving friends to read it and they said It was really good, though some said I should put lemon in it. But I am deciding not to maybe for my other Fan fiction but ill finish this one first or maybe start the other fan fiction when this story is in its ending stages. But oh well I need total strangers opinions as well –grin- OK next chapter will be up 2morrow or on Thursday. :P. Ok BYE READ AND REVIEW !!! I already have 9 reviews and that's like a record for me. AHAHA CHRISTAE IM BEATING YOU IN GETTING MORE REVIEWS :P –whispers- I shouldn't tell you guys but I put up my Fan fiction like a month after her and I have 7 more reviews than her. Heeehee I am better and she's gifted so I feel real smart XD. Ok BYE! R&R! Love Ya!


	5. How I have truly changed

**Hey Guys sorry I didn't update soon just yea school is starting tomorrow and this whole weekend I was busy my dad is leaving soon so ill get to be on the computer more than usually. YAY. Anyway I am going to focus on my fan fiction this whole week so ill update more often. Hopefully that's a good thing for you guys. Oh yea before I forget THANK YOU to all my reviewers I got 5 new reviews in 2 days I am so happy. Still beating my friend :).**

**All right screw all the above and continue reading the story. Though if you are a new reader then read my story :P Sasukes-woman**

_**Disclaimer: I own the plot and the original characters. The Songs are owned by the singers/bands. The Naruto characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. And the reviews are owned by you. On ward to the story….**_

He stopped for a while and looked back at Sakura and Ryu and noticed the Cherry blossom clipped into her hair. He looked at Ryu and saw he was hanging his tiny arms around Sakura's small neck and noticed one of his hands were clenched close while the other was only bent a little. He saw a slight color of light pink, and noticed it was a cherry blossom. He went back to cleaning his weapons and noticed the stained blood. It was Sasukes from the last battle they had, a cherry blossom flew past his face and fell onto the blood that covered the kunai's blade, he had a look of sadness plastered onto his face. And thought ' I cannot let those two be together, he already broke my cherry blossoms heart. And if her heart is broken again I will never forgive myself. I cannot let her be hurt again. He turned to Sakura and stroked his hand across her fragile face. He smiled for the first time in his life after he murdered the Uchiha clan.

"My Love for you is stronger than every person on this earth's love clamped together. I love You more than even my own mother. I will always love you, and my love is greater than My brother's and will always be." He kissed her on the forehead and fell asleep aside her.

**Chapter 5: How I have truly changed**

**Song: New Future**

**Series: Full Moon wo Sagashite**

**Singer: Changin' my life**

It was at least 4am and Sakura woke up to a dark room and her son Ryu in her arms. She rested her head on her pillow though not to her surprise it was Itachi's arm. As usual he would wrap his arms around her and let the warmth of her body combine with his to allow the heat to be shared between the two of them. She sighed and slide herself out of Itachi's arms allowing him to continue his sleep. She carried Ryu and her out of the bed and laid him back onto the bed with his father on the other side.

_Just thing doesn't change_

_That dream I painted_

_How did I appear as I am now_

_In my young eyes back then_

She couldn't tell much difference between the two when she looked back at them and smiled. Unless you were talking about size and height, then there was a huge difference. Itachi was a lot muscular than Ryu but you couldn't say that Ryu wouldn't be the same as Itachi when he grew older. She led herself outside to see the cherry blossom her and Ryu were looking at earlier. She grinned and walked down to a nearby lake. The Akatsuki had changed their site because of the Sound Ninja. They were close to finding the base and taking over it. Itachi would not allow it and neither would the Akatsuki leader. So they moved the Akatsuki base to a more beautiful location.

_Hey, look up at it, it's such a vast night sky_

_So that soon, so that you understand_

_You will shine at your best soon so hurry_

_Look for the FULL MOON_

_Let's sing a song!_

She looked up from the beauty of the magical lake and looked out to the starry night sky. She sighed and slid her shoes off her feet, She slowly placed them into the lake to feel the coolness of the lake being soaked up into her tiny feet. She smiled and looked down at her reflection on the lake's surface. She couldn't help to show some sadness she could still remember this is no way she would have felt if she had stayed in the Kohona. Many Questions ran through her mind though did not bother to worry about them until she needed to.

_Together forever Everything I can do for you right now_

_Day by day_

_Your destiny until now From tomorrow, clutch your hopes to your chest_

_Let's sing a song!_

She breathed in the cool soothing breeze that was blowing her hair away from her face. If anyone had saw her they would say she looked like a goddess. Not just any goddess the goddess of the cherry blossom and elements. She began to hum a soft harmony then began to sing.

"itsudemo issho kimi no tame ima no watashi ni dekiru subete day by day kyou made on unmei ashita kara no kibou kono mune ni dakae Let's sing a song." She sang.

She smiled and began to walk into the lake without worrying about her clothing becoming wet. As she slowly let the water dampen her clothing she trailed her fingers across the lakes thin sheet of surface allowing ripples to be made. As a cherry blossom fell from the tree she let it fall into her gentle hands and blew it onto the surface. She span around still having her fingertips trail along the surface and continued singing.

"itsudemo issho kimi to nara tsurai koto nori koerareru yo more and moremotto motto motto chikazukitai ima koko ni ite kurete many thanks for you."

She concentrated Chakura to her feet and stepped up as if she was walking on stairs. She stood on the waters surface having water trick lets fall from her face. Onto the waters surface, and began making more circular ripples. She concentrated water to her hands as she did before and let the thin streams of water spin around her body as it were a spiral. She lifted the cherry blossom that she had before and held it in her palms of her hands. She kissed the cherry blossom and threw it into the air.

"ima de ha waratte aiseru sou itsumo hiroi STAGE (SUTE-JI) ni akogareteta, mou watashi hitori janai minna no egao ga afureteru. Koko ga ibasho nano kara. Let's sing a song." She continued to sing the song as her voice flooded with a magical feeling throughout the lake's surroundings. She looked around and stopped her singing to hear a few faint claps. They were faint but they were still claps. She stood into fighting position incase it was an enemy.

To her surprise it was Sasuke. She stood there for a while until his words snapped her out of her own trance. He looked at her with deep onyx eyes that she once melted for. Though now she could withstand them. It has switched places though with Sasuke. Before he couldn't stand seeing her there with her bright emerald green eyes filled with happiness, before he always asked why were she always so happy? Why does she allow herself to be so happy? Though once he saw this display of music and dancing with happiness evolved he could understand that she found life wasent supposed to be hated like he saw to it. He finally realized that she thought and lived life to the fullest. Even though she wasent the best event though she didn't succeed in everything she was still happy, and now that she had obtained this amount of beauty what was there to be not pleased about?

"My have you grown over the years Sakura-Chan." Sasuke said seductively

"Do not use that suffix towards me Sasuke-sama." Sasuke was taken back by this but didn't show it upon his expression. He smirked and continued. "It was a comment not an insult or anything perverted."

"I didn't take it as a compliment. More as a perverted thing Sasuke, what are you doing here first of all!" She demanded to know the answer to this question. Of course how was he in the Akatsuki territory furthermore how did he find it? "and don't tell me a lie or I will-" She was cut off by Sasuke

"You will what kill me?" Sasuke grinned "Pft. There is no possible way you would kill me. You did once love me Sakura." He smirked while saying this and looked straight at Sakura's eyes. "As well you said sorry after you stabbed me with your kunai, as well I admire you have taken a liking to your name and added a cherry blossom to your kunai's handle."

"Damare!" She had an angry expression upon her face she couldn't just stand there and take what he had to say. Before she would realize she would leave Itachi and Ryu and she couldn't do that no matter whom it was. One thing she loved them too much. As well the thought of Ryu not having a mother to watch over him and her not seeing him grow into a full fledged Uchiha, ninja, young boy, and then young man. The thought of it was horrible. She might not have had a hard time to leave Itachi though now that she had given birth to a child and loved it more than anything in the world. There was no possible way she was going to leave that behind.

" Don't go and try to soften me Sasuke. I do not have any feelings for you any more I Don't all right! Get that in your thick head I do not love you anymore. That is just out of the question." She breathed in heavily and continued " and don't even think of taking me because you wont. My love for Itachi and Ryu is greater than it ever was for you! And it always will be! Ill just come back and gain that love again. Your not taking me from happiness again." Sasuke stood there with his eyes widened.

Sakura for one thing had changed over the years and no doubt about it she didn't hate living that way. She took step back still standing in her fighting position. Sasuke understood where she was going to and stood in fighting position as well. But before he could move his last leg he saw Sakura perform some hand seals. Just then a huge wave of water rose from the lake in the form of a dragon. She pointed in Sasukes direction though before Sasuke could react the huge wave hit him he was sent up into the air only seeing Sakura do the same. She flipped once in the air and her hands were in a sealing shape. His eyes widened and she took both her hands and showed her glowing palms towards Sasuke and a huge amount of Chakura was pushed out from them right towards Sasuke. He quickly performed the Fire Ball Jutsu hand signs and threw balls of fire towards Sakura. She flipped back to dodge the fire balls and landed on the waters surface and jumped straight into back into the air into Sasukes direction, She made a shadow clone of herself and sent it above of Sasuke. She punched Sasuke higher into the air a couple of times from the Stomach and the clone performed a Fan Kick downwards towards Sasukes torso. And he felt the pressure of the water slam onto his face. Sakura's clone disappeared and Sakura landed on her one hand on the Waters surface but flipped herself over into standing position immediately. She looked down at her opponent Sasuke who was lying face flat on the waters surface.

"W-when did you become so tough." Sasuke was able to say gradually getting into a standing position. Sakura stood there with her hands on her hips and sighed.

"You idiot." She looked at Sasukes hurt form and held herself back from helping him. She bit her lower lip and then shook it off "They don't just let anyone enter the Akatsuki. I am with Itachi though I needed to be strong as well to be able to be accepted by the Akatsuki members." Isn't that the way it is done with Orochimaru?"

"Pft. Anyone who works with that snake bastard isn't good enough to get a partner." He smirked and looked up at Sakura. "Though that doesn't say I cant, I was eligible when I was younger who says I am not now?"

"Everyone who knows who you truly are." She glared at Sasuke and his smirk just grew upon his face. "She shivered from this but continued "Before I left the village Naruto and I shunned the thought of you coming back. The first time we saw you after you had left the village it was a relief to know that you were all right." Her eyes narrowed "And then you tried to kill me." Sasuke eyes widened remembering that was exactly what he was intending to do that moment. "That is when I realized there was no point in Uchiha Sasuke anymore. A week on as I said I went with Itachi. He was a better Sasuke than you ever were. He might have killed your clan but I looked over that and saw the true person you used to respect before he killed your clan.

"You have no idea who he really is"

"I think I do I have been with him for about 5 years now Sasuke."

"You still do not know him"

"If I didn't then why would I give birth to his son Ryu. Who is doing better than ever just to let you know not that you probably care."

"That's good to know. Though did he force you to give birth to his child?"

"It was originally his idea though I took that thought into consideration and look how well I have done. Ryu is healthy strong and just perfect. He is the best Child In the world." Sasuke smirked and walked up to Sakura who was paying no attention to his moving figure.

"You know maybe we could have made a better Ryu." Sasukes smirked grew more wider as he said that in a seductive tone. She looked up at him and showed anger onto her face, and concentrated Chakura into her palm that was hidden behind her back.

"Then again maybe we couldn't Sasuke." She said that in a deadly tone

"Don't be so modest you know that you wanted me to be your Itachi once."

"Once not now." She noticed Sasuke beginning to invade her personal space and stepped back but noticed he wouldn't set them apart. So she took her Chakura palm concentrated on her target and gave him a loud vigorous slap. As doing so he was sent straight through a tree and landed on the other end of the lake. He placed his hand gently on his face and felt a stinging burn. He looked up at Sakura and saw her only lower her arm to the side of her torso.

"What was that for!"

"For being a Jerk."

"What did I do to be a Jerk."

"There's a list it might take a while to tell you."

"Is that a insult?"

"Should be but that bright red hand mark is proof enough on how much of a jerk you are."

"Then your calling me a Jerk. What ever happened so Sasuke-kun?

"Sasuke-kun?" She began to laugh and then immediately without noticing showed her true smile to Sasuke Uchiha.

"Aah. SO it didn't leave, just went on a little vacation or a into hiding."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about your gorgeous smile that you have not shown the village in years even me."

"Maybe it would have been shown more often if you had just stayed in the village where you used to be respected. You still have very few fan girls but I am definitely not your number one anymore. To me your more worth less than the dirt under my feet."

"Oh. So now you are harsh with the words. You know that doesn't set a very good image to others." He stood up and gave once again the heart melting Uchiha smirk. Though she couldn't care less if he had given the great Uchiha smirk. She smirked back at him. "Tough girls as you said I am are usually harsh with many things."( A/N It may be just me or did that just sound soooo wrong what Sakura just said)

"Is that so" Sasuke said leaning against the tree as if it were a calm conversation with Kakashi-sensei not an sort of argument with the girl he used to think was pathetic, annoying, and insignificant.

"Your destiny from now onto tomorrow, clutch your hopes to your chest. Until the day come that makes me think together forever If I am with you I can overcome any hardship." Sakura said in a melodic tone. " Wondrous chance meetings, as long as they keep happening. We have ever more precious things all those days filled with chance and mischief. Now I can laugh and love them." As Sakura continued Sasuke listened intently to her words. "That was the lines my mother told me before she passed away. I always followed them and I thought it was a perfect song that would fit both of us, but of course that thought has changed."

"Though that was all before. I decided that I wouldn't turn back. That's why I threw everything away, so don't you ever say I am…lonely. Please no one other than my love touch my heart. Don't touch it. Don't notice it. No one other than my love needs to know what I am truly feeling." Sasuke's eyes widened and noticed that the words that Sakura was saying was coming straight from her heart and from no other place. She truly has feelings to Itachi, before Sasuke thought It was all a lie though now that he saw this he knows that it was all her true feelings. Though before he could say anything to her he saw her disappear having cherry blossoms fall from the place she once stood. Sasuke walked over to the cherry blossom and smelled its sweet scent. "You have changed so much. That is why I love you my little cherry blossom. " Sasuke said in a soothing smooth tone to himself. He couldn't stand how he was before towards Sakura. Though now that he is stronger and more to the liking of the female race, he was going to be for sure Sakura's new Itachi even if he had to threaten the most important thing to her. Ryu Uchiha.

Itachi opened his eyes slowly to see Ryu on the other side and no Sakura. He sat up cracked his knuckles then looked down at Ryu again. He smirked and saw his son was awake at that moment as well but did not want to wake up. Itachi picked up Ryu and set him down onto his lap. Ryu then woke up and his eyes opened widely to Itachi. Itachi noticed the bright green emerald eyes that he had inherited from Sakura, he smirked and took his hand over Ryu's little skull and ruined his soft black hair. Ryu squirmed but looked up at his father to only see him rubbing his hand gently across his hair and smirking. Ryu took his tiny hands and pushed Itachi's hand though it wasn't that much of a task because if Itachi intended to no allow his kid to move his hand he could have crushed his little arm. Ryu took his hand and compared it in size to Itachi's large hand. He slammed his hand onto Itachi's and widened his eyes to see the huge amount of difference. Itachi's hands were a lot skinner and had a lot of cuts and bruises all over them unlike his that were somewhat chubby and were tiny.

"You will grow your only an infant now Ryu." Ryu looked up at his father who was smirking and Ryu gave a large bright smile. Ryu looked down a couple of times to his fathers face to the two hands that were comparing in size.

Ryu nodded as a 'I understand'. Ryu slide off Itachi's lap onto the bed again. Itachi gave a confused look but grinned when he saw what he was doing. Ryu took Itachi's Akatsuki cloak and rapped it around himself a couple of times but eventually got confused and tangled. Itachi sighed and picked up Ryu unraveling him out of the Akatsuki cloak. "Ill ask your mother to make you a cloak that will fit all right. Then you can stop getting lost within mine. But for now go and ruin Deidara he is and idiot so he doesn't know when something is lost. If his head wasn't attached then he would lose it as well." Ryu giggled as if he understood what Itachi said. "As well you're the luckiest infant. Your mom is a medic ninja and I am an Akatsuki member, there is no way you can be put into danger and even if you are you will be able to protect yourself. Other than my pathetic brother you have no one to be worried about." Itachi sighed and breathed in "the only problem is the only ninja academy close enough for you is the one in the Hidden Leaf Village, ill tell you this now when you go to the academy your going to be the best student meaning the strongest and the smartest understand. Your going to live up to the Uchiha name just like your mother has and all the other clan members. And once your finished with the level of Genin and Chunin then you will go back to the Akatsuki and become an S-class criminal. It's a sad fate but that's how your life is going to be lived" Ryu showed a bit of sadness within his face but smiled at his father. "Good you understand well ill tell you this again once you can understand English.

Sasukes-woman: I took my time in writing this chapter. To me this is the best chapter even better than the last chapter. I know I didn't finish the song but it wouldn't fit the story again.

Sasuke: I have no idea how I am going to get Sakura as mine and not Itachi's.

Sasukes-woman: ' well I know how but then again you might not get together with her

Inner Sasukes-woman: CHA THAT'S RIGHT!

Sasuke: what did u say?? I could not be with Sakura??

Sasukes-woman: YES! I AM THE AUTHOR I AM ALL POWERFULL!!

Sasuke: ok w,e…-twitch-

Itachi: your both as idiotic as Deidara as I said before.

Sasuke/Sasukes-woman: -glare at Itachi-

Itachi: It's the truth.

Sakura: -giggles- wait…Itachi said it's the truth. COOL!

Itachi: loser

Sasuke: Teme

Sasukes-woman: YOUR NOT FIGHTING AGAIN!

Itachi: you wouldn't have called that fighting

Sasukes-woman: right uh huh ill call it what I want

Sasuke: Ok ill just be the one who's cool here I am Uchiha Sasuke after all

Sasukes-woman: right cool yup that's the word. Ok Luv Ya all BYE!

RR! Please review and tell me what you think of this story o.O I asked my shorty of a sister to read it and says it was awesome. To me its not awesome just iight, though as I said before I need total strangers opinions as well –grin- OK next chapter will be up someday. :P. Ok BYE READ AND REVIEW !!! I now have 14 reviews OMG! Ok its not that great but for me it is now I am beating Christina by 12:P. Heeehee I am better and she's gifted so I feel real smart XD. Oh yea people my dad is leaving the country on Friday so I am going to have the computer a lot. One I am the oldest so my lil sister cant take me off the computer. Two my mom doesn't give a damn about what we do as long as we keep it clean and lastly three I have hardly any homework now days besides I have to do my high school application stuff this month. Yea now you all know I am in grade 8. R&R! Unless I don't get enough reviews then I wont continue this story, anyway hope not its only now getting good. I know this chapter has a lot more FLUFF into it but yea I felt like putting it in. Ok BYE! R&R! Love Ya! OH YEA TAKE THE R&R INTO HUGE CONSIDERATION! I WANT TO HAVE A LOT MORE REVIEWS!


	6. My little cherry blossom

**ourHey Guys sorry I didn't update soon just yea…I really have no excuse but a girl needs a break once in a while. Though I am getting a lot of hmwrk THERE'S AN EXCUSE! Besides some boy yall shall not know has been real umm seductive like he wants to Fuck me every minute of the day, though now were like I think dating though I aint gonna Fuck any time soon just to let yall know. SHUTUP CHRISTAE I KNOW YOURE THERE LAUGING!. Yo I am to young for that but anyway yea. Just a quick update this story is gonna end soo –sniffs- ok ok yea… Anyway I am going to focus on my fan fiction more often. Hopefully that's a good thing for you guys. Oh yea before I forget THANK YOU to all my reviewers I have way more than Christina and I am so proud :).**

**All right screw all the above and continue reading the story. Though if you are a new reader then read my story :P -Sasukes-woman**

_**Disclaimer: I own the plot and the original characters. The Songs are owned by the singers/bands. The Naruto characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto, Damn that bastard nah jokes people! And the reviews are owned by you. On ward to the story….**_

Ryu nodded as a 'I understand'. Ryu slide off Itachi's lap onto the bed again. Itachi gave a confused look but grinned when he saw what he was doing. Ryu took Itachi's Akatsuki cloak and rapped it around himself a couple of times but eventually got confused and tangled. Itachi sighed and picked up Ryu unraveling him out of the Akatsuki cloak. "Ill ask your mother to make you a cloak that will fit all right. Then you can stop getting lost within mine. But for now go and ruin Deidara he is and idiot so he doesn't know when something is lost. If his head wasn't attached then he would lose it as well." Ryu giggled as if he understood what Itachi said. "As well you're the luckiest infant. Your mom is a medic ninja and I am an Akatsuki member, there is no way you can be put into danger and even if you are you will be able to protect yourself. Other than my pathetic brother you have no one to be worried about." Itachi sighed and breathed in "the only problem is the only ninja academy close enough for you is the one in the Hidden Leaf Village, ill tell you this now when you go to the academy your going to be the best student meaning the strongest and the smartest understand. Your going to live up to the Uchiha name just like your mother has and all the other clan members. And once your finished with the level of Genin and Chunin then you will go back to the Akatsuki and become an S-class criminal. It's a sad fate but that's how your life is going to be lived" Ryu showed a bit of sadness within his face but smiled at his father. "Good you understand well ill tell you this again once you can understand English.

**Chapter 6: My little cherry blossom**

**Song: When your mad**

**Singer: Ne-Yo**

**A/n: The song does not come up until further into the chapter. Ill give you all an quick headline when the song begins.**

Sakura came into the room that Ryu and Itachi were having their pointless conversation. Obviously it was pointless Ryu could not understand a word that his father was telling him but that was the way you learn. No? Sakura gave a small smile it was still quite overwhelming that she had hurt Sasuke about an hour ago and she didn't help him at all. She didn't even think twice about helping him she had a family now, she couldn't go back to her childish school girl crushes. Her emerald eyes were not bright and shimmering as they were most of the time. No not at all it was more dull nearly as dull as the expression's that Itachi showed towards everyone else except for Sakura and now Ryu. She thought it over for a minute and looked up at Itachi and Ryu who were staring at her dumb folded. She took a deep breath and knew that she couldn't face Itachi and her son until she went back to Sasuke and helped him. She turned around and ran out of the door. Ryu looked up at his father who had narrow eyes facing towards the door, even though he couldn't understand what his father was saying to him he could understand facial expressions.

Sakura ran down to the lake once again and looked around for Sasuke her bubble gum pink locks were swaying all over her shoulders and face. Her eyes widened her eyes to see Sasuke still standing in the same position and place as he was when she left. She ran up to him and stood right in front of him. He didn't move so she moved closer to him too see if he was still breathing. His eyes were closed and he was still breathing she gave out a sigh of relief, but felt two arms wrap around her and pull her towards them. It was Sasuke. She tried to wrangle out of his grip but she knew he wouldn't allow it. She was about to yell for an Akatsuki member but was stopped by Sasuke's hand clamping her mouth closed. She widened her eyes more than before, and then glared at Sasuke. She noticed him smirk and this worried her.

"What with the glare Sakura" Sasuke said seductively while smirking. He couldn't help but to smirk just seeing her stand they're with his hand over her mouth not allowing her to speak. It made her look innocent, vulnerable, and defenseless. He caressed his hand down to her shoulder doing the same with his free hand. And span her around himself, so her back was facing the tree he pressed her against the tree's trunk having her heave for air after the harmful collision with the tree and her body. Sasuke neared his face towards hers and he noticed that she was looking worried.

"I didn't glare at you" She smirked her plan was to piss him off and allow him to forget about what he was about to do.

"Well then that means you do not hate me" Sasuke smirked and leaned closer to her face his lips only about 2cm apart from hers.

"I didn't say that I hated you" She tried to move her head back but the tree trunk did not allow her.

"Well then I will allow you to after I have my fun, or you might change your mind-" He brushed his lips against hers allowing himself and her to feel the warmth of one another. He moved his lips apart from hers though they were still touching. "Change your mind and begin to love me again." While saying this she felt his words being slid into her mouth, every movement he made with his mouth to form words she could feel it against hers. She couldn't help but to feel pleasure after all she was his number one fan girl back in the academy and his number one lover. This is what she wanted before. "Ill continue if you want me to" Sakura felt a smirk pressed on her lips from Sasuke. Though she didn't say a word. " all right ill take your silence as an agreement." Sasuke bent down and kissed Sakura's lips hungrily while wrapping his strong arms around her tiny frame even more allowing her not to move from place. Sakura widened her eyes out because of surprise but kissed back with just as much passion and put both hands on his neck making their contact closer if that was even possible. Sasuke understood she was beginning to love him again, he pulled her closer and licked her bottom lips asking for entrance. She was very aroused by his command and allowed him to enter her cavern, he swooped his tongue within her cavern and broke apart with her to allow them both to breathe. He felt Sakura's chest heave up and down against his and felt a sudden need for making love. Sasuke allowed her to lay her head on his shoulders she let her head rest there until she realized where she was and what she was doing. She pushed Sasuke away from her by planting both her hands onto his chest and pushing him back with her super human strength.

A/N: Allright this is when the song begins, as usual ill add lyrics ooo ill get so yall wont kill me its getting good. No?

_It's just the cutest thing  
When you get to fussing (cussing)  
Yelling and throwing things  
I just wanna eat you up (yeah)  
I don't mean no disrespect  
When I start staring  
Knowing that it makes you madder (uh oh)  
I'm sorry but seeing you mad is so sexy yeah  
_

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SASUKE!!!" She clenched her hand as she was standing there shivering from all the anger beginning to form within her.

"**CHA! THAT'S RIGHT YOUR SOO DEAD SASUKE! But you're a real good kisser. HELL YEA!"**

'WHAT THE HELL NOW YOU'RE BACK!' Sakura said mentally to her inner self.

"**I didn't exactly leave…I just went to umm buy some groceries."**

"What the hell? Groceries?? You inners have groceries?? ok this is odd…"

"**WE NEED TO EAT YOU KNOW!"**

Sakura turned her attention to Sasuke and showed her angry expression towards him. He just smirked at this he loved it when she got mad. Now that it was him as the victim and not Naruto this made things interesting. Secretly he wished back In the academy that it was once him that was getting the beating by her and not dead last. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the thought and went back staring at Sakura.

_Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose  
When you make your angry face  
That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes  
Mmm and sex you all over the place yeah  
Could it be the lil' way that you storm around  
That makes me wanna tear you down (oh)  
Baby, I aint sure, but one thing that I do know is  
_

"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT!" Sakura was now fuming with anger. How could he have kissed her?? How could she allow herself to kiss him back! This had to be against the laws of nature or something. Why the hell did she come back to help him, and leave Ryu and Itachi there not knowing where she was going. Wait. Itachi and Ryu. Shit! They will be coming to get her any minute for sure and Sasuke would be killed. She couldn't see him be killed. Se could only do the thing that popped into her mind.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. Where was the yelling?? Where was the hitting and the storming around with a lecture?? What the hell was going on.

_Every time you scream at me  
I wanna kiss you  
When you put your hands on me  
I wanna touch you yeah  
When we get to arguing  
Just gotta kiss you baby  
I don't know why it's like that  
But you're just so damn sexy  
When you're mad  
_

Sakura sighed and put on a stoic face. Sasuke flinched. What the hell happened to her?? Was he going to have another butt kicked but her? Many questions ran through his mind. (That includes perverted XD) He took a step back, which person knew Sakura looked so scary when she plastered a stoic face on. Not him that's for one thing certain. He noticed her close her eyes and take another deep breath. Wait was she going to seduce him? Not that he would complain that was his plan first of all and now she wanted the upper hand. That was fine by him, then again that might not have been what she had in mind.

"Get out of here" Sakura said while clenching her hand.

"Excuse me? Why do I have to-" He was cut off by Sakura's loud, and worried voice? "I don't want him to kill you all right just get out of here!" Sasuke was taken back by this who knew she cared on if he was going to die now or not. The old annoying Sakura would have, but to think this new Sakura would. Maybe she had gained a new love for him again. Maybe just maybe she told the truth when she said she would never truly love Itachi. He now knew what it truly felt like to be confused when it had love involved. Wait…love?? Sasuke smirked he now had realized that after all those years of annoyance. All those years blocking Sakura out of his life. All those years of wanting to kill Itachi and rebuild his clan, he had gained one feeling. The ice block Sasuke Uchiha now had love for Sakura Haruno. Yes Haruno Sakura not Uchiha Sakura. He hated what Itachi had done to her except for allowing her to become stronger. He wanted Sakura back. Not this Sakura. The Sakura who annoyed him all those years, the true beautiful cherry blossom. Haruno. Haruno Sakura.

"I don't want to leave" Sasuke said activating his sharingan. Sakura looked up into his crimson red eyes, and to her astonishment she felt the same way she always did when she looked into Itachi's sharingan. Though this was a different feeling, a feeling that she never felt towards Itachi. But…this wasent the feeling she had towards Sasuke in the academy either. It was the feeling she had towards Ryu. The feeling of warmth, happiness, and no sorrow. Love. She clasped her hand over her mouth realizing what was happening to her, her eyes filled with tears that were waiting to fall. Even though she knew that Sasuke was probably looking at her with concern on what she was thinking about in her mind. She didn't remember he was there. She got caught up into her own world, the world of seeing Team 7. Herself, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, and of course the one that made them all one team the one who got them through the tough times. Naruto.

"Im sorry…" Sasuke widened his eyes in shock. He thought she would have given a rebuttal though she said sorry. He didn't know what to do there was the girl of his dreams, the one he loved ready to cry for a reason he did not know. He crossed his arms around her tiny frame and brought her into a heart-filling embrace. "Im sorry for what…your not the one that has yourself confused. If there is anyone here to say Sorry it me." Sasuke deactivated his sharingan to show his onyx eyes once again.

_Baby, don't think I don't take you seriously  
But I just can't help the fact your attitude excites me (so exciting)  
And you know ain't nothing better  
Then when we get  
Mad together and have angry sex (Oh, I'll blow you out)  
Then we forget what we were mad about... ooh ooh_

Sasuke brought her closer to him so she could hear the heart beat that was rushing at a faster pace than ever. He wasent nervous nor scared. Just…he couldn't really put his finger on why he was so aroused once he put Sakura into his embrace. She continued to cry into his shirt. Even though it was all ready damp from his and her battle earlier, he didn't care. Her tears were finally coming out she was finally allowing someone to know how she truly felt on the inside. Sasuke rested his head on her head hearing her hiccups and cries against his chest.

_Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose  
When you make your angry face  
That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes  
And sex you all over the place  
Could it be the lil' way that you storm around  
That makes me wanna tear you down (oh)  
Baby, I'm not sure, but one thing that I do know is  
_

Sakura hiccupped and looked up at Sasuke who was resting his head onto hers. She smiled a true smile. It wasent as large as it was usually though she was still happy. She hugged Sasuke back and continued to cry though now her tears were filled with happiness and not sorrow. "I-I" She sniffed and hiccupped again "I j-just wanted t-to say t-t…t-hank you Sasuke….-kun…" He placed his hand on the back of her head and pulls his away.

He smirked. "Then your welcome Sakura. My little cherry blossom." The rain began to fall as if it were crying with sorrow and happiness. Sasuke threw his arm over Sakura's neck and hugged her having his free hand hanging to his side. Their heads were against each other on the side. "I have secretly always wanted to do this, just the two of us alone where no one can disturb us."

Sakura widened her eyes to see the position she was in with Sasuke. "But…what about the Akatsuki?" Before either of them could say anything a kunai was thrown at them Sasuke dodged it without and effort and slide in front of Sakura in a fighting stance.

_Every time you scream at me  
I wanna kiss you  
Baby, when you put your hands on me  
I wanna touch you yeah  
And when we get to arguing, yeah  
Just gotta kiss you baby, oh oh  
I don't know why it's like that  
But you're just so damn sexy  
_

"Uchiha Brat. You might as well get out of here, and what are you doing with Itachi's woman." He could here about 4 voices say that at the exact same time they were surrounding him, and becoming closer by the minute. He took a step back and knew he wouldn't be able to fight all the Akatsuki alone. Though he saw Deidara and Kisame come out of the shadows, and looking straight at Sakura. Obviously it was quite clear to Sasuke that they were aiming for Sakura, and allowing the others to attack him. It was all part of the strategy.

"Pft. Don't try and take my cherry blossom from me. I have broken her heart once and I will not allow myself to do it again." He looked around and performed the Bushin no jutsu, three clones appeared and he nodded. All three clones jumped at Deidara, though where was Kisame? Sasuke only noticed 2 seconds after he let his clones attack that Kisame wasent there. He heard a slight chuckle behind him where Sakura was standing. He turned around only to see Kisame holding Sakura by the neck. Sasuke activated his sharingan from the raging anger within him.

"She was annoying anyway, im sure Itachi and that brat of his would understand if she died. I can just say you killed her." Kisame smirked seeing the reaction Sasuke had given when he said those words.

_And every time you scream at me yeah  
I wanna kiss you  
Baby, when you put your hands on me  
I wanna touch you yeah  
And when we get to arguing  
Just gotta kiss you baby (hey hey)  
Baby, I don't know why it's like that  
But you're just so damn sexy  
When you're mad_

Sasuke came straight at Kisame ignoring the kunai that were being thrown at him at every direction possible. He wasent going to let Sakura be killed by an Akatsuki member. He punched Kisame straight into his stomach and began performing the chidori's hand signs. He brought the mounted amount of lighting from his palm to the back of him and directed it right at Kisame, he punched Kisame as hard as he could, which sent Kisame and crashing into a bottom of a cliff which had a large number of rocks. The rocks broke the fall though ended his life as well. Sasuke caught Sakura and saw she was knocked unconscious.

"Kaso." Sasuke jumped up onto a branch and began running forward. (Now he is hopping guys AND! Girls XD) He ignored the fact that his body was aching from all the pain that the kunai brought him he wanted Sakura to make it. Even if it meant his life, he jumped off a branch down on the cold ground. It seemed remote and he tried to wake Sakura by snapping his fingers in front of her face. He noticed her eyes open slightly she was there…barely… He heard a slight sound and hid behind a tree. His eye followed the shadow that was passing by him and once it left he let out a sigh of relief. He looked down to Sakura's face 'Here's that feeling again' he thought to himself just seeing her there was just killing him he couldn't stand just seeing her standing there barely awake.

_And every time you scream at me yeah  
I wanna kiss you  
Baby, when you put your hands on me  
I wanna touch you yeah  
And when we get to arguing  
Just gotta kiss you baby (hey hey)  
Baby, I don't know why it's like that  
But you're just so damn sexy  
When you're mad_

The rain was still pouring down on them…now they were standing there with nothing to do. Sasuke smirked and brought his attention down to Sakura again.

Sasuke put his left hand on the right side of her fragile skin and brushed his lips onto hers, she couldn't help but to slowly open her eyes, she started to relax and the tenseness she had was disappearing every moment his and her lips met. Sasuke pulled away to see her reaction she smiled and her tears of happiness were beginning to stream down her face. He pulled her closer to him both there bodies were touching each others and Sasuke began with a passionate soft kiss and kept it that way. He wasent the type of guy who was going to put her against her own will. Even though he did before he wasent going to. She did the same though she never had done it before It seemed as if she had been doing it for years. He put his hand behind her head and pushed hers closer to his to make sure she didn't regret the kiss he was giving her. They felt as if they were on cloud 9. Sakura's dream was finally becoming a reality and Sasuke had gotten the girl of his dreams back. Once they broke there kiss they both blushed at the sight that they were so close and how they were sharing there feelings with each other in one passionate kiss.

"You have a kid correct?" Sasuke said trying to remember she wasent actually supposed to be with him. She was supposed to be with her child who she gave birth to and worked for.

Sakura nodded and remembered her child. "Ryu…" She felt guilty she had just left her son without saying a word to him. Sure her talk with him on the balcony was very motherly and son like but, that was truly the only conversation she had ever had with her son. She narrowed her eyes more. Deep down inside her she didn't want Ryu to be living with Itachi. He had so much to offer the world, but if she left with Sasuke and left Ryu with Itachi there would be no doubt that he would ruin his life and become like his father. Not that she didn't mind that he would be following his father's foot steps just that…She thought he should live a better life than as a S-class criminal. She looked away from Sasuke and went back to her deep thought. "What about my son Ryu Sasuke…I cant just leave him with Itachi." Sasuke nodded he understood completely where she was getting to.

"We will get him" Sasuke said looking at Sakura who turned her head with a confused expression.

"Nani? I don't understand what your Saying Sasuke"

"Well he is an Uchiha and to my thoughts you don't want him to live a life like Itachi did but a life that you lived when you were in the Kohona correct??" Sakura nodded at this. Sasuke must have understood her even more than she understood him.

"But…what about Itachi."

"What about him…Were brothers and for the first time in my life I will have a one on one conversation that will change the course of our lives for the rest of our lives." Sasuke said it was killing him inside. Itachi did kill his clan and Sasuke wanted to kill him though as much as his true self wanted to kill him, he was going to do what was best for Sakura and the new Uchiha offspring.

"But…"

"I have made up my mind. I will go and talk to him. For the first time I will talk to him and make him understand that im not his weak little brother anymore. I am Uchiha Sasuke. And Sakura…"

Sakura looked up at him with a questioning look. Though she noticed his eyes soften.

" I love you. I might not seem that I do but I cannot help it, my feelings for you have taken over my entire body. My feelings for you love. As most of you would call it will allow me to talk to my brother and have a say in his plans for my nephew." Sakura smiled Sasuke called her child his nephew and seemed all right with it. 'Sasuke you may hate your brother for killing your clan and making your life miserable…but…you still respect him in some way even though you don't want to.' Sakura thought to herself she couldn't say that straight to his face because she knew he would oppose.

"Lets get going" Sasuke said without any warning he picked Sakura up and carried her (bridal style) he began to run through the tree's ( and once again the hopping). Sakura showed a small smile to herself. Though brought it down to a look of sorrow. How would her Itachi take what Sasuke was going to say to him, and most importantly? 'Ryu….' She said to herself in a faint whisper that only she could hear.

**All right guys I would have stopped here but I will not! I will continue because I made you all wait…all right sorry for the quick update but I just realized this story is going to end in about 2 more chapters or so. The upcoming song is going to be Reflections By: Christina Aguilera. Yes it's the song from Mulan but who doesn't like Disney?? Right? Back to the story….**

Ryu was currently sitting on the bed, which his father and him were sleeping in about 5 hours ago. He was glaring outside the window…he had definitely inherited Uchiha traits, even though he was a baby he knew something wasent going, as it should something was happening something that wasent fitting for the puzzle of his life.

_Look at me,  
You may think you see who i really am  
But you'll never know me  
Everyday its as if I play a part  
Now i see if i wear a mask  
I can fool the world but i cannot fool my heart_

He narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist with the bed sheet within his fist. He was definitely angry. Why did his mother leave just like that? Why did she look at him and his father with a face of sadness and despair and then run off, and what was this sinking feeling inside him that made him worry about if he was ever going to see his mother again.

Who is that girl i see staring straight back at me  
when will my reflection show who i am inside

So many questions were running through his mind too many that a infant should have been thinking. He nodded to himself even though he wasent talking his mind was telling him things that he was responding to. There was no doubt that she wouldn't forget him. His father Itachi went out of the room for about an hour now. Deidara was supposed to be watching him but something was going on so he left Ryu all alone.

I am now in a world where i have to hide my heart  
and what i believe in  
but somehow i will show the world what's inside my heart  
and be loved for who i am

Ryu saw the swallow fly across the window frame and land on the balcony rail. Ryu wanted all so desired to got out there with him in his mother's caring loving arms and allow him to see the swallow up close. Though he knew that wouldn't be happening any time soon.

"C-cherry…Sakura…mommy" It was incredible for him to know that he was actually talking in a way he knew he was trying to say something but he couldn't though it was all around the lines with his mother though, he looked down at his hands and remembered the first time he saw her. She was looked as if she had just gone through a massive amount of pain. But at the same time if she had accomplished a goal that she always wanted to complete.

Who is that girl i see staring straight back at me  
why is my reflection someone i don't know  
must i pretend that im someone else for all time  
when will my reflection show who i am inside

He distinctively remembered the first smile she gave him. Her bubble gum pink locks falling from the back of her ear onto his little face. He remembered the touch and the smell of her hair when he grasped it into his own eyes. Only if he could always be with his mother, he knew she had a duty other than taking care of him and he knew it was an important duty. But he couldn't help but to wish his mother was with him by his side. Oh how he loved his mother with all his heart, his father sure but especially his mother. There was something about her that allowed him to Love her more than even himself. Maybe it was her apple green eyes, maybe it was her cherry blossom pink hair, maybe it was that heart-warming smile. But there was one thing that he knew for sure. Not any girl. No. Not anyone could ever allow him to have the feeling he has towards her.

_Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time.  
When will my reflection show, who I am inside?  
There's a heart that must be free to fly  
That burns with a need to know the reason why_

He looked back at the window and saw a boy. He looked closer and saw it was him, his eyes widened he knew it was him for sure…but he saw him somewhere before…like an older more painful version of him…The only difference was that his eyes were apple green just like his mother but the features were exactly the same as the man he saw before.

A sudden chill went down his spine remembering now who it was. It was that man who tried to kill his father when he was born. The man that could have made his mother depressed the rest of her life. He looked down at his little feet realizing well thinking it was probably his fault that his mother could have been depressed for the rest of her life.

_Why must we all conceal What we think How we feel?  
Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide  
I won't pretend that I'm someone else for all time._

He lay on his back and looked up at the ceiling it was blank. White. Nothing interesting about it, all it showed was nothing just one simple color. He turned over and looked out of the room and saw a long passage way. Nothing interesting about that and he turned to his side and saw a kunai. He got up onto his hands and feet and began to crawl on the bed. It was a difficult task because he was walking on a mattress, though he made it to the kunai. He grabbed it he noticed it was quite heavy so he grasped both of his hands around the handle and let it fall in front of him on the mattress. He looked at it and saw the handle and lowered his eyes and showed a small smile but was feeling sorrow. He pulled a small flower off the handle. He let his fingers roam around the petals and remembered this is what his mother was showing him. It was the cherry blossom that he saw his father kiss before.

He put it down next to him and began to play with the necklace around his neck. It was a silver Uchiha fan that hand from a silver chain. The special thing about this necklace was there was a part of his mom and his dad within it. You see the Uchiha fan was under a engraving of a kunai which stood for his father. A strong Akatsuki member who cared for him and his mother, and there was a cherry blossom under the Kunai. The cherry blossom stood for his mother Sakura…and his father would always protect her with the Kunai above it. Ryu smiled and pushed the Uchiha fan to his chest. Now he was told for sure that he shouldn't worry, his father wouldn't allow anyone take his mom away from him, and that he would do anything to protect her no matter what.

_When will my reflection show who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show who I am inside?  
oh, ooh yeah_

He let go of the necklace and saw the desk next to the bed he saw the picture that his mom and dad took of all of them. It was a picture of Itachi having his arm around Sakura's waist still with his stoic face. Sakura was smiling her true smile holding Ryu in her arms. Ryu was smiling in the picture and holding his father's free hand in his own.

Ryu tried to reach for the picture though he didn't accomplish to reach it. He tried again though no luck. So he looked down at the kunai that was placed in front of him and then at the flower. He knew his mother was definitely a work of art with her own rare design. She was definitely a jewel to his dad and him. A jewel that could be broken easily, he looked straight at the door and narrowed his eyes. He nodded and said to himself that His mother would never be taken away from him. No one even if he has to risk his life no one will ever take her away from him. He will take as much care of her as his father does even though he is younger and weaker he will still protect her because one she was his mother. Two she deserves the best. And the third He loves her more than anything and wont let her break. She will never fly away like the cherry blossoms that were falling from the upcoming winter from the cherry blossom tree by the window.

"C-cherry…Sakura…mommy" He breathed in "I wuvee you" He shook his head and tried again this time with more compassion. "I love you cherry…Sakura…mommy" He said those words from the heart and looked out the window again and saw the swallow fly away. Fly away with as much freedom as he had at that very moment.

'C-cherry…Sakura…mommy……'

Sasukes-woman: I took my time in writing this chapter. To me this is the best chapter even better than the last chapter. I put in two songs in this story cause it just goes with it. I used a lot of FLUFF in this story. And I just love how this story is going I never thought it would become this good. Aww YAY ME!

Sasuke: Finally things are going the way they should.

Sasukes-woman: ' Things can still change…but who knows…I don't even –sigh- im so dumb sometimes.

Inner Sasukes-woman: CHA THAT'S RIGHT! And yes quite sad im calling myself a baka but I am one.

Sasuke: One question why is this story so lovey dovey??

Sasukes-woman: It is not!!! Ok maybe a little but I love that kinda thing. Im all for FLUFF OK!

Sasuke: ok w,e…-twitch-

Itachi: your both very ubnormal

Sasuke/Sasukes-woman: -glare at Itachi-

Itachi: It's the truth.

Sakura: -giggles- I know well I know im ubnormal. -- I was singing about colours on Friday with Christae OH YEA GUYS! In my next chapter you guys im gonna send u guys one of my friends accounts so you can read her FF's as well…allright.

Itachi: Colours??

Sasuke: What the hell??

Sasukes-woman: Yes COLOURS! GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT!

Itachi: no…'troublesome woman'

Sasukes-woman: Allright me Sasukes-woman has scared the great Uchiha Itachi

Sasuke: Ok ill just be the one who's cool here I am Uchiha Sasuke after all

Sasukes-woman: right cool yup that's the word.

Itachi: Im not scared!

Sasuke-woman: yea ok ok I don't think your less manly if your scared of me. And we all still love you Itachi.

Itachi: Doesn't seem like it

Sasuke: yea everyone hates you idiot

Sasukes-woman: DON'T START YOU TWO! Ok Luv you all most likely last chapter is the 7th or 8th allright. R&R I DON'T GET ENOUGH REVIEWS! Anyway later homies Luv you all!

**RR! Please review and tell me what you think of this story o.O I asked my friend to read it but shes so friggin lazy she left me a gayass review that says nothing about the story. Gosh. To me its not amazing but its ok now..that I put FLUFF IN IT! And as I said before I need total strangers opinions as well –grin- OK next chapter will be up someday. :P. Ok BYE READ AND REVIEW !!! I now have 18 reviews OMG! Ok its not that great but for me it is now I am beating Christina by 17:P. Heeehee I am better and she's gifted so I feel real smart XD. Oh yea people my dad has left already though I uhh have been getting a hell of a lot of hmwrk od so unfair –sniffs- Though I did update the story right? I still care about you all I love you my readers and reviewers. Yea now you all know I am in grade 8. R&R! Unless I don't get enough reviews then I wont continue this story, anyway hope not its only now getting adorable to me though a story has to come to an end eventually which this story is gonna end very soon sorry to tell you that all my reviewers and readers. I will probably put up a Sequel matters on my number of reviews. So tell your friends or some people on this site about this story cause I wont put up a sequel if I don't get enough reviews. I know this chapter has a lot more FLUFF into it but yea I felt like putting it in and it is so KAWAII! Me and my friends are loving the Kawaiiness anyway later people I LOVE YOU ALL!. Ok BYE! R&R! Love Ya! OH YEA TAKE THE R&R INTO HUGE CONSIDERATION! I WANT TO HAVE A LOT MORE REVIEWS! AND DID I SAY I LOVE YOU! WELL I DO BYE!!!! Sasukes-woman out ( might change Pen name Sasukes-woman is getting old)**


	7. Author's note i knw u hate these

Ok I know all you guys are probably going to be mad at me cause this is just a author's note but I need you guy's advice like OMG!

Ok Ok I love the pairing Sakura and Sasuke a.k.a SasuxSaku

Though I also love the pairing Itachi and Sakura a.k.a ItaxSaku

So I have no idea which Pairing to do…. So You all have to be nice and choose

SakuxIta

or

SakuxSasu

So can you all be nice and please choose. Like send me a comment or review either one I don't care…actually I really do care…not like a huge amount…but I do care

Ok So please let me know…I am going to put up my next chapter on Saturday or Sunday either day but I am going to post up the last chapter by the end of this week. PROMISE! –shows pinky- Oh yea people ignore Christie's comment she just thinks im stupid…I know you like this story Christie I know you do…don't lie to me…Ok what was I doing here again…oh yea I just had to write this to you guys and I am currently watching American Idol…so yea I just had to say….

PLEASE CHOOSE ITACHIXSAKURA OR SASUKEXSAKURA!!!!

Choose or die…nah jokes just be nice –smiles and wives- Arigato!

Gomensai about making you guys mad about using this chapter space for an Authors note…I get mad when people do that but I had to write this….So yea…OK I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! PLEASE BE NICE AND ANSWER THIS QUESTION!

.-"' /)./)'"-.' . (")(") . '  
"-.,.-"


	8. I have to choose you…

**Hey Guys Finally it's the last chapter yes I know I am as sad as you guys are! Ok maybe you guys aren't sad but uhh. Yea…LET ME BE!!! Sorry I didn't post my chapter sooner I really have had to think about what was going to happen in this last chapter. Oh yea remember guys I posted a authors note for who to choose ItachixSakura or SasukexSakura well a lot of you guys replied and left a review for me! Even if it was a sentence long I still am greatful!! I finally thought up a way to finish this story. I read the last chapter I wrote….man that was a pretty good chapter, cheyea! I have the skills! CANT BEAT THAT! SHUTUP CHRISTAE I KNOW YOURE THERE LAUGING! Oh yea I changed my Penname if you guys have noticed it was Sasukes-woman before but now its PikABoo.LoVe. Yes I have something with PikABoo now….I dunno I started it and now it's a huge thing with me Jessica and Christae. –sniffs- The story is going to end in like an hour or so OMG! Well yea guys its like an hour for me I have to type up the whole thing ya know. Then check the story to see if its good and all that. Ok ok yea… Hopefully this is a satisfying chapter for you guys! And GIRLS! XD. Oh yea before I forget I am going to start posting up one-shots having to do with love and all that for valentines day. When I mean by that I mean FLUFF and all that. What else. Oh yea im not gonna tell you guys which choice one Sasuke or Itachi. You will have to see in the story. Ok im going to let you people read the chapter xD.**

**All right screw all the above and continue reading the story. Though if you are a new reader then read my story :P –PikABoo.LoVe (I was Sasukes-woman before but even though my name changed it doesn't mean I don't love Sasuke.)**

_**Disclaimer: I own the plot and the original characters. The Songs are owned by the singers/bands. The Naruto characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto, Damn that bastard nah jokes people! And the reviews are owned by you. On ward to the last chapter of Red Cloud Kunoichi...**_

He put it down next to him and began to play with the necklace around his neck. It was a silver Uchiha fan that hand from a silver chain. The special thing about this necklace was there was a part of his mom and his dad within it. You see the Uchiha fan was under a engraving of a kunai which stood for his father. A strong Akatsuki member who cared for him and his mother, and there was a cherry blossom under the Kunai. The cherry blossom stood for his mother Sakura…and his father would always protect her with the Kunai above it. Ryu smiled and pushed the Uchiha fan to his chest. Now he was told for sure that he shouldn't worry, his father wouldn't allow anyone take his mom away from him, and that he would do anything to protect her no matter what.

He let go of the necklace and saw the desk next to the bed he saw the picture that his mom and dad took of all of them. It was a picture of Itachi having his arm around Sakura's waist still with his stoic face. Sakura was smiling her true smile holding Ryu in her arms. Ryu was smiling in the picture and holding his father's free hand in his own.

Ryu tried to reach for the picture though he didn't accomplish to reach it. He tried again though no luck. So he looked down at the kunai that was placed in front of him and then at the flower. He knew his mother was definitely a work of art with her own rare design. She was definitely a jewel to his dad and him. A jewel that could be broken easily, he looked straight at the door and narrowed his eyes. He nodded and said to himself that His mother would never be taken away from him. No one even if he has to risk his life no one will ever take her away from him. He will take as much care of her as his father does even though he is younger and weaker he will still protect her because one she was his mother. Two she deserves the best. And the third He loves her more than anything and wont let her break. She will never fly away like the cherry blossoms that were falling from the upcoming winter from the cherry blossom tree by the window.

"C-cherry…Sakura…mommy" He breathed in "I wuvee you" He shook his head and tried again this time with more compassion. "I love you cherry…Sakura…mommy" He said those words from the heart and looked out the window again and saw the swallow fly away. Fly away with as much freedom as he had at that very moment.

'C-cherry…Sakura…mommy……'

**Chapter 8 (7 was authors note): I have to choose you…**

**Song: Listen to your Heart**

**Singer: DHT**

**A/n: WHY YOU READING THIS READ THE STORY!**

"Lets get going" Sasuke said without any warning he picked Sakura up and carried her (bridal style) he began to run through the tree's ( and once again the hopping). Sakura showed a small smile to herself. Though brought it down to a look of sorrow. How would her Itachi take what Sasuke was going to say to him, and most importantly? 'Ryu….' She said to herself in a faint whisper that only she could hear.

Itachi jumped down from a branch of a tree and looked down at the dead Kisame. He looked back and saw Deidara quite tired. He kept his plastered face on though he was feeling raging anger within him.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
you've built a love but that love falls apart  
your little piece of heaven turns too dark_

"What happened here Deidara"

Deidara wiped the blood that was dripping from his side of his mouth while he looked up at Itachi. He stood up and began looking around while talking to Itachi.

"Your brother that's what. Un."

"Where's Sakura. I told you to get her where is she"

"Kisame was killed before he got hold of her. Un. That brother of yours has her now."

"Where did he go?"

Before Deidara could say anything Itachi activated his sharingan and began running, looking for Sakura and his younger brother Sasuke.

'That's it he's been annoying from the time first saw him after she joined the Akatsuki. Im going to get rid of him, something I should have done years ago' Itachi lowered his eyes and continued to run.

listen to your heart

_when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye_

'If that brother of mine hurts Sakura or takes her away from me. He will regret it for the rest of his entire life.'

Itachi jumped down and looked straight at the huge red doors at the Akatsuki base. He looked around to see if he could find any signs of Sasuke or Sakura anywhere. No luck. Though it didn't stop him from looking, he stayed in a fighting stance moving his head in many different directions with his sharingan activated to see if he could find his little cherry blossom.

Sakura looked up at the window where his son was in. She motioned her hand to Sasuke to show him where Ryu was located. Sasuke simply nodded and jumped onto the window's railing.

_sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
they're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams_

Ryu turned his head at the sudden noise he heard from outside the window. He didn't know what to do though he was only a child who was alone in a dark room at the Akatsuki base.

Sasuke performed a few hand signs and his hand began to glow. The locks on the window began to turn until he heard a faint click. He pushed up the thin piece of glass upwards and jumped into the room with Sakura in his arms.

Ryu widened his eyes and began to become angry this man wasent his father why was he with his mother. Most importantly what was she doing with him and where was his real father?

_listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye_

Sakura gave a heart-warming smile to her son but he just narrowed his eyes towards her and then to the man holding her. Sasuke placed her feet on the ground and she stood up straight She gave another smile but it wasent as heart-warming as the last. She opened her arms to give Ryu the sign that she was going to hug him or hold him in her arms and began walking up to her.

Ryu just moved back and put his arms in front of his chest to show he didn't want to be near his birth giver. Sakura cocked an eyebrow and tried to hug him again but all he did was push her away.

"Ryu honey what is wrong?"

"…" Ryu kept quite. Not because he couldn't speak English that well but he didn't want to see his mother now that he knew where she actually was when she ran off. She went to go see this man who his father hated. Therefore he thought he would have to hate him as well.

"Odd kid" Sasuke claimed leaning against the wall he didn't want to go near Itachi's child. Not at that right moment. Sasuke knew that he was the exact same as Itachi though in a smaller form.

_and there are voices  
that want to be heard  
so much to mention  
but you can't find the words  
the scent of magic  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind_

"Im not sure what is wrong with him Sasuke-kun. He usually is glad to see me and wants to hug me all the time. But he is just staying away from me…Ryu what is wrong?" Sakura said in a worried tone her son has never acted this way towards her ever.

"Maybe he doesn't want to be with a betraying mother."

Sakura turned her head towards the door only to see Itachi standing there with an angry expression on his face with his sharingan activated'

"I uhh"

" You have nothing to say. I can easily tell that you know why Ryu doesn't want anything to do with you. You already know that he knows what the real reason why you left him and I in this very room." Itachi said beginning to see his wife feeling guilty for her actions as she lowered her head. "Your just to ashamed to say to your own sons face that you don't want him and his real father anymore."

" THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"Then tell me what is the truth Sakura"

Sakura looked down at the ground. Tears began to fill up in her eyes it was true. Though she actually never thought about what Itachi would really say when she was telling Sasuke she would run away with him and Ryu and live in a place together. She opened her mouth though no words came out. She took a deep breath though still nothing. Complete silence. She felt as if her entire throat was against her. Blocking out the sounds and the words she wanted to make at that moment. Tears began streaming down her fragile cheek.

_listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye_

Ryu looked at his father. Then at his mother, he then noticed someone pick him up. It was Itachi. He looked at his mother's cries then looked away and buried his face in his father's chest. He couldn't stand the sight of his mother crying or the sight of a betrayer.

Sakura fell to her knees and began clutching her throat. She couldn't say anything to Itachi. She was speechless.

"You're not allowing yourself to speak that's pathetic." Itachi said looking down at her crying figure.

_Listen to your heart...mm..mmm_

Sakura looked up at him then saw her son hiding his face from her. New tears began to fall from her eyes. What had she done? She never realized but her life was fine when she was with Itachi and Ryu. Not perfect. But fine. Sasuke did show love towards her something Itachi rarely did though that's just it. It doesn't matter about shown affection. It was better knew that both her family members loved her even though they knew she wasent the best woman ever. Though now she was the worst woman alive.

"Ryu…"

Ryu turned his head to her and saw her looking straight at him. He tightened his grip on his father's shirt he already lost someone he didn't want to lose the other.

"Im sorry that you cant see me as the same person as you thought I was but…im very sorry. I never should have left you."

Ryu just glared at her and moved his back a few more millimeter's into his father's chest.

"You must hate me…and that's fully understandable." She breathed in trying to stop the tears falling from her eyes. Ninja's weren't permitted to show emotions. Though It was more difficult than any academy exam to stop her soul of sadness being shown to her son.

Ryu stiffened and began to feel sympathy for his mother. He had no idea what she was going through but he understood that his mother was in a lot of pain.

_I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye_

"C-can you forgive me Ryu?"

Ryu looked up at his father and then back down at his mother. He didn't know what to say.

"A-and Itachi can you forgive me?"

Itachi looked straight at his brother then at her he was very disappointed in her actions but she was feeling a lot of guilt. And she understood her wrong.

"Are we going to leave Sakura or are you going to stay with these two" Said Sasuke getting slightly irritated by the amount of silence between all four of the Uchiha's.

Sakura turned back and saw Sasuke. She looked back at Itachi and gave a heart warming smile. She looked at Sasuke and said "Im going to stay right here. With Itachi and my son Ryu."

Sasuke was slightly taken back by this and then showed anger.

"This wasent the plan Sakura. I came all the way from Orochimaru to see you and maybe get a chance with you. You agree with my plan and then change your mind. I though you said you didn't want your child to grow up like Itachi.

"I was wrong. Itachi may not seem like the most wonderful man in this world. Though I love him more than anyone. And I feel terrible by only realizing my true feelings for him only now and not sooner."

Ryu turned his head and looked at his mother. He gave a small smile to himself. Though was not sure on how this other Uchiha would take his mother's decision.

"Then I will just have to kill those two." He slide out his Katana from his sheath and saw Itachi beginning to do the same.

"Your not going to fight or kill anyone here Sasuke." She slide in between the two Uchiha's.

"Get out of the way Sakura. Or I will just kill you along with them" Sasuke said beginning to form Chidori within in his Katana.

"Brother"

Sasuke turned his head towards Itachi and saw his staggered out emotions plastered on his face. Sasuke turned his attention away from Sakura and to Itachi.

"Then ill kill your child first, he is in your protection at this moment, a perfect time to get ride of the Uchiha offspring"

Sasuke quickly stood up from her knees and put her hands in front of her chest pointing towards Sasuke. "You're not going to lay a finger on Ryu"

"Be quiet Sakura"

"Not listen to me you idiot. Your just going to do what Itachi did to your family. The exact same action that made you angry and become an avenger. DO YOU WANT TO REALLY BECOME A MIRROR TO YOUR BROTHER!"

"If this child is his. Then he will probably kill another powerful clan, and make there lives miserable. And im not going to be a mirror to my brother because there will not be any Uchiha's left to hate after I kill you all. Sasuke changed position and began running towards Sakura.

Her eyes widened as she saw the Uchiha Sasuke running towards her at full speed with a Katana holding Chidori within it. She closed her eyes tight waiting for the impact. Though opened her eyes feeling no pain. She saw Sasuke struggling in front of her with the Katana's point 3 cm away from her stomach. She looked and saw Ryu holding Chakura ropes in his hands keeping Sasuke away from her.

"What the hell. This kid is only a child he cannot possibly hold me back with a few simple Chakura ropes." Sasuke pulled out a kunai from his right pocket and cut the rope. Though his attention was turned to the flying shuriken coming to his direction. He dodged them not noticing 4 shuriken flying around him. He looked around quickly though before he could react he was pulled back into the Cherry Blossom tree.

"You idiotic brother."

Sasuke wiggled his body that was constricted within the Chakura ropes though had no luck trying to escape the bounds between his body and the powerful ropes. Itachi appeared in a quick blur in front of Sasuke while still holding Ryu in his arms.

"What"

"Clone jutsu you pathetic excuse for a ninja"

Sasuke looked around him. Then back at Itachi noticing Akatsuki members appearing before him. He tried to escape again though still no prevail. He glared.

"You haven't become any more skilled than the last time we met brother. Its all about strategy you think you get it but you don't get it. Get it? All you think you are is better, reality is that you have to fight for something if you want to become a ninja. But all you want is t fight for your own personal enjoyment."

"…"

"As your x-sensei said. You think being a ninja is a game. Something that you can't master by practicing a few times and reading a few books. What it truly is that you have to fight for something. Before you fought so you could kill me and rebuild your clan. Though when you came back from that snake bastard. All you wanted was to experience true love. In life love comes to you unexpectedly."

Itachi said this with a concern look to his brother. " I thought you would have understood by now what it truly means to be a ninja. Guess I was wrong."

Itachi took a deep breath and gave a quick glance at Sakura and Ryu then at Sasuke " I want you to leave this area and never come back. Ill spare your life once more, though you must promise to me brother to brother that you will not take Sakura away from me again. And you will not ever be seen by her or me ever again."

"Hn."

"As well in the future when Ryu grows up I do not want you to attack him. If you do or I hear that you did I will personally kill you with my own hands" Itachi said now beginning to motion the Akatsuki members to move Sasuke out of this place.

"It was nice to see you little brother though you shouldn't try to bite more than you can chew"

"Hmpf" Sasuke was being let loose. And began walking off, he looked back at Itachi with a quick glare then at Sakura. 'I really tried but life will not allow us to be together' Sasuke turned his attention away from the remaining Uchiha members and ran off.

Itachi nodded and the Akatsuki members all disappeared. He turned around and looked at Sakura who was sitting at the foot of the bed.

"C-cherry…Sakura…mommy……" Itachi looked down at his son that was in his arms spreading his arms towards his mother

Sakura looked up at Ryu and widened her eyes seeing Ryu wanting to be in her arms. She stood up and walked up at the man that was standing before her with her child in her arms.

"I think he forgives you Sakura" Ryu nodded quickly and jumped into his mother's arms. He gave her the strongest hug he could ever give anyone. Sakura smiled and hugged him back, the feeling that Ryu gave her when he was within her arms and embracing her like this was the most rewarding.

"He does forgive you Sakura and he is glad too have his mother back"

"His mother is very sorry for even thinking of leaving you two and is not going to leave again." Ryu began to sob tears of joy into his mother. He was the happiest person ever he was with his mother once again and he would never let her go.

"Ryu."

Ryu looked up at his mother having a tear stained face. She kissed him on his forehead and rubbed away the new forming tears in his eyes with her thumb.

"Im never going to leave you again. And I am very proud to have you as a son. And I hope in the future you will grow up like your father and be a strong ninja like all the Uchiha's before you."

Ryu nodded and grabbed his fathers hand and compared it again as he did before. He gave a disappointed look because he seemed he hadn't grown at all.

"Ryu it may not seem like it though you have grown. Not in size but in personality and passion" Ryu looked into his father's eyes that were deactivating the sharingan at that very moment. Ryu pulled his father's hand though lost grip of it when Itachi began to rub Ryu's head with his large head.

"Don't you think I have gone crazy because I sound like some love struck idiot"

Ryu gave a quick sound like a Psh. Knowing his father was correct. He was acting more abnormal than usual.

"Don't mock me"

"I think he's just agreeing with your statement Itachi-kun"

"Oh so you can understand what he's saying now"

"Yes. Yes I can I am a very smart woman you know"

"Doesn't look like it"

"That's mean"

"Hn"

"Now you lowered your vocabulary"

"I Dunno"

"Itachi!"

"Yes."

"ITACHI!"

"Yes Sakura what is it. You need some help?"

"Stop making me feel stupid Itachi"

"Aah"

"I AM NOT STUPID"

"I didn't say you were"

"You were thinking it"

"Oh so you can read my mind now as well. Sakura when are you learning these new skills?"

"NANI!?!?!"

"Confused Sakura"

Ryu sat there wondering why his parents were bring so idiotic. But that was them the Uchiha family. Now Ryu was the happiest child ever and no one could bring down his happiness.

He looked outside the window watching the cherry blossom floating across the windows frame.

(Chapter 5 when Sakura and Ryu were talking looking at the Cherry blossom here in Italics"

'C-cherry…Sakura…mommy…'

THE END If you review say if you want a sequel or not.

**RR! Please review and tell me what you think of this story. Its finally finished so now I can move onto the next story's and my new one-shots starting uhh. In 10 minutes yes I know im odd. I actually finished a story…wow I actually finished something. Which reminds me I still have to do my homework oO! I still care about you all I love you my readers and reviewers. I will probably put up a Sequel matters on my number of reviews. I know this chapter was so friggin retarded but it was better than most last chapters I have read. Anyway later people I LOVE YOU ALL!. Ok BYE! R&R! Love Ya! OH YEA TAKE THE R&R INTO HUGE CONSIDERATION! I WANT TO HAVE A LOT MORE REVIEWS! AND DID I SAY I LOVE YOU! WELL I DO BYE!!!! **

**PikABoo.LoVe (I was Sasukes-woman before but even though my name changed it doesn't mean I don't love Sasuke.)**

**FINALLY DONE A FANFICT! PIKABOO! I C YOU! I LOVE YOU! ME OUT!**


	9. Remember this Ryu

_While Ryu was sitting down watching his parents taunt each other he was lost in his own little world…_

_(FLASHBACK)_

"_Even though I love Itachi I feel as though I do not truly love him. I have all these mixed emotions within me and I have no idea how to express them, only thing is I have only gained these mixed emotions after I saw…Sasuke…" She hugged her son who was hiding beneath the covers of his mothers cloak, and she could feel the warmth of his body become more comforting once she hugged him._

"_When you grow up you will probably meet him, his name is Sasuke Uchiha and to tell you the truth he is exactly like your dad, and then he is not at all." She sighed with great relief finally sharing what she was thinking to someone. "They are brothers your dad and him though your dad has the upper hand in age and strength. Don't forget that your dad risked his life to protect you when you were born." She looked at the clouds outside pass by the moon and she breathed in the fresh winter air._

"_Ryu if you ever fall in love with a girl and you want them to be with you until the end of time. Do not forget if you truly become a couple, always tell her you love her." She noticed her sons eyes flutter open and then look straight up at her. She smiled at him and stood up with him still In her arms. She opened the window which had a balcony leading forward from it. She jumped over the window ledge and stood on the balcony. Only to see a full grown Cherry Blossom tree swaying in the wind right before her eyes. She picked two flowers off the tree and placed one in her hair. She gave the other to Ryu who began to feel the soft petals with his finger tips. He smelt it and smiled, he pointed at it and then at Sakura._

_She smiled "That's right my name Sakura is derived from this flower the Cherry blossom guess that's what makes me so unique having pink hair as well." She smiled and giggled knowing this was probably complete gibberish towards her son. Though she knew he would eventually understand her words but that didn't matter to her. He giggled feeling his mothers hair sway and brush against his soft skin on his neck. She moved hair piece's from her face and pulled it behind her ear._

"_Remember this Ryu. Your father is probably going to tell you this countless times but I want you to hear it from me first." She sighed "Its important for you to live up to the Uchiha name, meaning you need to become one of the strongest ninja's." She smiled and look at him with sadness "I am sorry if you do not want to be a ninja I do not know that yet but, even if you do want to I am sorry me and your father and forcing you to become the best. But that's unfortunately the only way we will be sure that you will live the best life." She hugged him and shed a tear, though to her amazement he pulled back and stroked his hand across her face to wipe away the tear from her face. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek "Lets get inside before your dad gets mad that we aren't asleep yet." He pulled himself closer to her chest and fell asleep again. She jumped back through the window and shut it closed, she walked into her room and pulled the covers off the bed. She climbed in with Ryu still in her arms. She laid on her side while still hugging Ryu, she pulled the covers over them both and fell asleep along with Ryu._

(END FLASHBACK)

A/N—I just noticed I didn't put this in the last chapter, but its is like one of my favorite scenes in the story so ill just put it on again lol XD keep on reviewing…


	10. READ THIS!

(A/N)

READ THIS PEOPLE!!! IF YOU DON'T!!! AN ANTITELLIITUBBIE IS GONNA GO AFTER YOU!!!

Al right this is PikABoo.LoVe I have recently received a heck of a lot of reviews saying I should write a sequel.

I have already

It is in its progressing stages…I am updating the story today so do not worry. Its going a little slower than I hoped, though I am trying my very best to keep updating every week. I am going to have 3 chapters in about an hour so do not be worried. Many people say its good so check it out if you want…I am getting a tad bit annoyed about all the messages so I just wanted to give you guys the heads up.

Iight TY FOR MY REVIEWS! 50!!! I was going for that so yay me –claps-

YOU GUYS EACH GET A COOKIE! –passes out cookies-

:-) I love you guys! all right goodbye –hugs and kisses- and keep posted! D


End file.
